Hostage
by edwardsdreamgal
Summary: Fate brought them together, but will it be the one thing that will tear them apart? When Bella gets taken hostage, all seems to be broken, but can you guess who is also being held hostage with her? ALL HUMAN!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All rise for the disclamation of this story. Stephanie Meyer is the owner of all things twilight, not me.**

**For all you Edward Affairs fans I am back with another story! I hope you enjoy it!**

**So just to recap the summary:**

**Fate brought them together, but will it be the one thing that will tear them apart? When Bella gets taken hostage, all seems to be broken, but can you guess who is also being held hostage with her? ALL HUMAN!**

BPOV

It was another day at work. Most people would drone on about how they wished to be a pampered princess, not having to work a day of their life, but I was the opposite. Others might say that I was lucky to be born to one of the richest men in the world, Charlie Swan, owner of one of the leading international airlines, but to me it was a curse.

Yes, I am one of those pampered princesses, and I despise it. So every day except Sunday, I try to live like a normal person, and work for my dad's business. At first this sparked a frenzy with the paparazzi, but it died down after a year and I could go on with my life.

That's why the events that were about to occur came much unexpected to me.

It was a Saturday night just before I got off my shift. Alice, one of my fellow employees, and I were going to go out to one of the hottest night clubs in the town as soon as I had finished these last few files.

"Bella, when was the last time you went out?" she asked, giving the curtains in my office some dirty looks. "Last month," I answered quickly, hoping she wouldn't make a big deal out of it, but it was Alice of course, so she did.

"Last month! Bella, you are a heiress to a huge fortune and you spend all your time working! You can go partying every night if you want to! What is wrong with you woman!" Alice lectured me before hitting me over the head with a file. "Oww, calm down! You know as well as I do that I am not a party girl," I told her, feeling very self conscious about my curtains now.

"Bella, I know, just because you are rich, young, and beautiful, doesn't mean you have to party every night, but it definitely doesn't mean you should rot away in an office for the rest of your life!" Alice was right, and I hated it. I knew I was boring, but I didn't think it was that bad until now.

"Okay, let's go out," I said, packing my things. "Good," Alice remarked, "And also get rid of those curtains! Brown? What were you thinking?" she said before dragging me out of the office. I knew she would criticise the curtains! I should've gotten the black ones!

************************************************************

The night club was packed. Were all night clubs like this? I couldn't remember. Nowadays I usually stuck to pubs, so this scene was completely different for me. The noise was deafening and the lights flickered so fast it gave me a headache. "I think this was a bad idea," I shouted to Alice who was dragging me through the crowd to the bar.

"Nonsense, we just need to get a few cocktails into you, Two Sex on the Beach's please," she yelled to the bartender. Cocktails. Great, a hangover was all I needed. The bartender placed the drinks on the bar and I smiled and sculled it down. If I was going out I was going to go out hard, and hopefully not remember most of it.

"I want to dance!" Alice yelled a little to loud. "You know I hate dancing, please Alice," I pleaded with her. Dancing was not my forte, but neither was anything that involved any amount of coordination. Alice put on a sad face. Luckily through the crowd I could see some other people from work.

"Look, Jessica and Angela are here, you can go dance with them," I said ordering another drink. "Aww, but it's no fun without you!" Alice argued sarcastically pretending to cry. "I'll be fine, go!" I said and after a little more convincing she did go.

After I finished my third cocktail, now I was a little dizzy, okay maybe a lot, the bartender handed me another. "No, I didn't order one," I said feeling sick. "The gentlemen down the end there brought it for you," the bartender said before turning to serve another person.

The man at the end of the table was average looking. He had a nice body from what I could tell of the shirt that clung to his muscles, and his eyes were an gorgeous onyx colour, but the long blonde hair was really not to my taste. He started walking over to me. Oh great! I supposed I should let him down easy.

"The famous Isabella Swan," he said ordering a drink for himself. "I prefer to be called Bella," I said, finding that I was sipping the drink he brought me. "Pleasant to meet you. I am James," he said offering his hand out, but I didn't take it. He put it down slowly. "Are you here with anyone?" he asked after an awkward silence.

"Yer, my friend, she's dancing," I said before finishing the last of my drink. "Your friend or girlfriend?" he asked forcing me to half choke on my cocktail before I managed to get it down. "Friend, trust me I am straight. Please, whatever gossip magazine your working for, don't waste your time, there is no scoop here," I said getting up and walking away. I didn't know where I could walk to, so I naturally headed for the door, I could always get a cab home and text Alice.

"I assure you I am from no gossip magazine," he said following me outside. I flagged down a taxi. "Then..." Before I could finished my sentence I started to feel really dizzy. James dragged me down a side street.

"What did you put in my drink...?"

*******************************************************************

I woke up feeling really sore. I sat up, realising I had been lying on a concrete floor; well that explained the back pain. I soon realised the room contained nothing but a small toilet, a sink, and a bunk bed. The lighting was very bad, as there were no windows, but there was one single door. I ran up to it and started banging on it, screaming for help.

I remembered the events of that night, James, and the drink he brought me...

Oh my gosh! What was happening? I banged on the door a little harder before some one came behind me and put one hand over my mouth and the other hand securely around my waist. I kicked and tried to scream, attempting to bite their hand before they dumped me onto the bunk bed, hand still over my mouth, a finger to their lips gesturing for me to stay silent.

I noticed it was a man, a very beautiful man. Through the little light I could see he had bronze coloured hair and striking green eyes. His features were absolutely stunning, and I blushed seeing he was only in a pair of very tight underwear, revealing the outline of his _whole _body to me. Wow...

He noticed me looking at _him _much to my distress and grabbed a pillow to cover him up. "Sorry about that," he said in a gorgeous velvety voice, his hand slowly sliding away from my mouth, leaving a tingling feeling on my lips, he had really smooth skin.

"Who are you?" I asked, finding I couldn't take my eyes away from him. Was this heaven or hell? At the moment I couldn't decide. He walked towards the door and bent down to floor level, peeking through a little slap at the bottom of the door that I had failed to notice before. He sighed and walked back over, taking a seat next to me on the bottom bunk.

"I'm Edward Cullen..."

**Woah woah woah woah. Who's the hottie in the ****tight**** underwear? Edward of course. LOL**

**Question is why is he only in tight underwear? Haha I don't know, I'm just her Beta, but keep reading to find out more.**

**Okay, so what did you think? Like it?**

**Please let me know if you want me to continue, REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: S.M is the owner of twilight. WHO IS S.M?? SUCH A MYSTERY!**

**Okay, thanks for every one who wanted me to continue! Here is chapter two!**

BPOV

"You're Edward Cullen?" I asked, a little shocked by how hot he was! "Yes, I was a bit surprised you didn't recognise me earlier, I must say I knew who you were straight away," he said in that voice that made my heart melt! I was surprised myself, how could I not have recognised one of the most well known faces in today's society?

Edward Cullen was an heir to a large fortune, like myself. His father, Carlisle Cullen, was the head of a large insurance company. Unlike me, he was a major party boy who liked to blow off large amounts of money on a regular basis. It was people like him I feared to become.

"Do you know why we are here?" I asked him, trying to hide my disgust that I was stuck in a cell with him. All his appeal, although still there, pushed itself aside for a moment. "You don't sound pleased to see me," he said. Okay, so he noted my tone.

"No, I'm not," I said sliding a little away form him. He slid closer. "Why not?" he asked, I could feel his breathe on my neck. Then I had a memory of that night with James...

"_What," I said feeling dazed. "Bella, hush darling," James said stroking my hair. I tried to hit him but felt that I couldn't get my full force behind it, I was still very lethargic. "Feisty, I like that type," James said pulling me closer to him. "Let go of me," I tried to muster up a scream but couldn't._

"_Why Bella, you are so beautiful..."_

I burst out into tears. "You really hate me that much?" Edward said a hurt expression on his face. "No. I'm sorry, how many days have I been asleep?" I asked him, the tears now pouring out. "I don't know, I just woke up myself when you started banging on the door, but I was awake before that, so you haven't been in here more than a day..." he said trying to calculate it in his head.

I could here my sobs getting louder, I was starting to hyperventilate. "Why, what's wrong?" he asked, taking my hand. I let him hold it. "I think James..." I couldn't say it through the tears. Some thing in Edward's mind clicked. "Bella, did he, did he _rape_ you?" I nodded and Edward hugged me close to him, slowly stroking my hair.

"It'll be okay Bella, it will be okay..."

********************************************************************

I woke up and found I was lying on a nearly naked Edward. I stared at him as he woke up, then blushing furiously jumped off him, hitting my head on the top bunk. He chuckled. "Good morning," he said sitting up as I leaned against the concrete wall, rubbing my sore head. "You're going to get quite a lump," he said walking over to look at my head.

I pulled away from him. "It's fine, I'm fine," I said walking towards the small sink. I turned on the water then realised I was busting to pee. "Edward," I started and he turned around to look at me. "Yes," he said, turning to face me. "Do you mind turning around, I have to, you know, go," I said blushing, pointing to the toilet.

"Sure, yes sorry," he stuttered before turning to face the bunks. After doing my business and washing my hands, now very embarrassed, a small tray was pushed through the bottom slat in the door. "Wakey wakey," I heard a man yell from outside. I instinctively moved towards Edward. "That's breakfast," Edward said, pointing towards the tray on the floor.

Cautiously I walked over to it, inspecting the contents on the tray. It included a plastic cup and a small bit of soggy bread. "Do they know that there are two of us?" I asked, amazed at how small the portions were. "Yes, I think so," Edward said walking over to me. "You have it, I'm fine," Edward said, walking towards the sink with the plastic cup.

"No, we should share it..." I begun but was cut off. "Really Bella, don't bother, you need it more, who knows the last time you ate?" he said, gulping down some water. "Okay," I said finishing the bread in one bite. It just made me hungrier.

"Why do you call me Bella?" I asked him, foolishly licking the tray to get the crumbs. "That's your name, isn't it?" he said, eyeing me curiously at what I was doing. I quickly put down the tray, blushing again. He must think my cheeks are permantly red! "Yes, it is, it's just everyone usually calls me Isabella until I tell them otherwise," I said as he handed me the plastic cup, now filled with water again.

"The more you drink, the more you feel full," he said as I drank it quickly. "Well if you liked being called Bella, I don't see the problem," he added before sliding the tray and the small plastic cup through the slit under the door. "I guess..." I said but stopped when something else was pushed through the flap.

"What are they?" I asked referring to the black things on the floor. "Don't look at me, that's new," Edward said bewilderment in his voice. "Put on your overalls," a man yelled from outside, answering our question for us. For the first time I noticed I was only in my bra and undies and quickly put the black overalls on.

Edward put his on as well, feeling much more comfortable about the situation than I was, I noticed, well at least if he felt uncomfortable he didn't show it. "Don't worry, it's not as if you're the first girl I've seen in her underwear before," he said noticing my uncomfortableness.

"Yes, I am well aware about your reputation," I scoffed making quotation marks in the air with my fingers. "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked defensively. "Oh come on! Sleeping with a different girl every night isn't some thing I would be proud to brag about," I snapped, folding my arms.

"You have no idea," he stated before the door was swung open. Two people, their faces covered by balaclavas, holding guns moved towards us. I immediately put my hands up and noticed Edward do the same. "Come with us," a man said moving his head gesturing for us to walk out the door.

A gun was then shoved into my back and a blindfold came over my eyes. I felt the tears start to come again, I had never cried so much in my life then this past twenty-four hours. We walked through twisting hallways until we finally came to a halt. The gun was then removed from my back, only to be put at my neck.

"Loosen up a bit Victoria, the poor girl is shaking, plus we want her alive for this video, don't we?" James voice was so familiar to me by this point. "James..." I whispered. "Yes, it is me, my darling Isabella," he said, walking over to stroke my hair. "Get away from me," I spat on him, the gun jabbed further into my neck. I noticed Edward wasn't with me anymore.

"Oh Isabella, it would tragic for someone as pretty as you to go to waste, now please co-operate and take a seat," James continued before I was thrust into a hard chair. "Okay, now there," James said turning me. My blindfold was still on. "You are now facing the camera, wave hi to your dad," he said laughing. I could kill him; I hated him so much.

"Bells," I heard my dad's voice. The tears which had dried up started again. "Dad," I cried the gun cold at my neck. "Yes, it is a video call," James pointed out. "Now, as you can see, she is alive, and you wouldn't want your precious daughter to die, would you?" James questioned my dad mockingly.

"How much," my dad asked a tone I had never heard in his voice. "Hmm, you try and guess, and I will say higher and lower, it makes it more fun," James said, pleased with himself. He disgusted me. "And what if I don't guess right?" my dad asked. "Then we play this game every day until you do guess right," James said. Bastard.

"Okay, just don't hurt her. One million," my dad said before James burst out into laughter. "Higher, much higher, but I am afraid you can only guess once per day, so say good bye," James said before I was dragged out of the room. "I love you Bells," I heard my dad call after me.

Everyday until he guessed right...

I'm hoping that will be sooner than later.

***gasps* people these days, and what they'll do for money. Heartbreaking isn't it? **

**Okay my fantastic readers! That's the 2****nd**** chapter!**

**Make sure you review to tell me what you liked and what you hated (ahem, mostly liked!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: And the award for the most awesome-st author goes too:**

** STEPHANIE MEYER!!!**

** Not me : (**

**Anyways, where was I?**

**Oh right, Bella has been taken hostage!**

BPOV

Edward was sitting on the bunk in our cell when I was dragged in. When he saw me he immediately got to his feet and came over to me. "Bella, are you okay?" he said inspecting my neck where the gun was pointed. "I'm fine," I sobbed pushing him away, not sounding as brave as intended. "What's wrong?" he said as I started to climb to the top bunk.

"You want to know what's wrong? Firstly I was kidnapped and raped and now I am stuck in a cell with a stuck up arrogant bastard until my dad can guess the right amount of money for the conniving James to let me go," I yelled out furiously and Edward quickly put his finger to his lips. We paused for a moment to see if we had stirred any trouble, but we hadn't.

"I really don't get your problem with me. Before yesterday I don't even think we had officially met. Don't tell me your judging me by those gossip magazines," he said. Oh, what a prick!

"No, I would say more I am judging you by various sex tapes or the thousands of dollars you spend on your little strippers and all those fancy bottles of wine," I snapped.

"And what about you? Miss uptight-i-never-party-because-i-am-a-goody-two-shoes? Are you a bit jealous that I get out a little more than you?" Edward remarked. "YOU BASTARD!" I screamed jumping down from my top bunk and slapping him across the face. "At least I am not wasting my life being drunk and having meaningless sex," I said coldly, and saw the colour from his face drain.

In a grave voice he said "Well at least I don't waste it working to death for money I already have."

We stayed silent just staring at each other. His perfect features dazzled me a little, making me lose my train of thought of how mad I was at him. "I can try to get them to move me if you really want," Edward offered. "No," I said flopping down on the bottom bunk, admitting defeat. "Don't go," I said, feeling really stupid that we had even had this argument.

So much was going on and I was whining about who I was stuck with! I could have been in a cell with James, and that would be a thousand times worse!

"I'm sorry," he said sitting next to me. "Me too," I answered before another long silence came. It wasn't awkward, it was as if we needed each other to be there, but not to talk or show any affection or sympathy, but just simply to know that some one is there. I don't know how long we sat there for, but the silence was broken by another voice from the hallway. "Return your overalls!" A woman shouted and Edward and I quickly stripped and shoved them under the door.

I blushed when I saw Edwards body again, but he didn't notice. I was going to have to get used to this. Another tray and cup came through the door with a soggy piece of bread on it. "You have it this time," I told Edward and he nodded and took it. I drank heaps of water, and I turned while Edward did his business.

Just think, things could be worse...

*********************************************************************

That night it was cold. I lay on my top bunk in my lingerie, my teeth chattering and body shaking. "It's-s....so...c-c-cold," I chattered when Edward climbed up the ladder to check on me. "You can come down and sleep in my bunk again," he suggested and I could feel my cheeks turning red, "Just for survival purposes, nothing intimate," he quickly added. I nodded and he helped me climb down.

I had to lie on top of him as it was a single bunk. I tried to be as far off him as I could, but it was no use. "Don't worry Bella, its fine, it's not as if we have feelings for each other, you despise me, remember?" he said, and I heard the coldness in his voice. "No, I don't hate you," I said trying to figure out where to put my hands with out them being in an inappropriate position. It was hard.

Once we were comfortable (we had decided to lie on our sides, hugging close to each other) I decided I need to tell him some things. "Edward, I know you think I hate you, but I don't. True, I don't like what you represent, but that's you and I guess you are happy with who you are..." I started but he put his finger to my lips.

"Are the guards coming?" I mouthed pointing to the door. He chuckled, his body vibrating against mine... No! It was strictly for survival purposes, I had no feelings for him what so ever! "Bella, I am not proud of my reputation, and half the things the tabloids say aren't even true!" Edward started.

"You see, I get hammered pretty bad by the gossip magazines. See the Volturi Publishing Company's head, Aro Volturi has a daughter named Jane, who I was in a pretty serious relationship with at one stage, and when I dumped her, things got a bit messy," he explained. "And? What does the Volturi publishing company have to do with gossip magazines?" I asked, not quite getting his point.

"The Volturi Publishing Company publish over 60% of all the major gossip magazines in America, and what they start others finish," he said, softly stroking my hair. No, he wasn't making it hard for me to concentrate at all! Player! "But half of them are true," I pointed out. I knew I was being stubborn, but if I didn't hate Edward, well then what did that mean?

"Yes, I do get out and I have had my fair share of girlfriends, but I can assure you I have never had a one night stand in my life," he said defensively. I gulped; he was making me feel terrible. "Plus, I remember you were once the biggest hit in the media, about three years ago..." he said, his face in sarcastic thought. "I don't know what you're talking about," I said, trying to look away from him with no success. Instead I found my eyes gazing at that perfectly chiselled chest of his...

"I think you do know," he said, bringing me back to reality.

And the worst part was that I knew exactly what he was referring to.

**WHAT HAPPENED THREE YEARS AGO?**

***gasps. Well, only way to find out is to read the next chapter!**

**SO REVIEW! And tell me what you think of the story so far?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: SM**

** TE**

** EY**

**PE**

**HR**

**AS**

**N**

**I **

**E**

**CHPATER FOUR!! WHAT HAPPENED THREE YEARS AGO *gasps!***

BPOV:

"Three years ago," I started, hardly believing that I was going to pour my heart out to some one I had just met yesterday. "It was a long time ago, and I had just turned twenty-one, you know became legal. I was at all the hottest night clubs, was having one night stands..." I said and Edward scoffed.

"Okay, okay, I know, but remember it was a long time ago!" I said trying to continue. Edward just nodded for me to keep talking. "I... I made some mistakes then came to a realisation that my life needed to change, okay?" I said trying to finish off this conversation.

"Bella, what happened?" he asked me. "You already know, you said it yourself, it was on the cover of every freaking magazine!" I was so frustrated but he stayed calm, still brushing my hair. I moved his hand away and his face looked hurt. "Okay, Bella, I know, but I only know their side of the story, I want to hear yours," he said.

"Fine! I got into drugs! You happy? Meth, weed, coke, you name it, I did it! I got sent to rehab so many times!" I said trying to hold back tears. "So what was your realisation? I don't remember there being one, you sort of drifted off the news for a while," he said.

"You don't need to know," I said again trying to look away from those stunning green eyes! "I don't need to, but I know you want to tell me," he said. DICKHEAD! Why was I talking to him in the first place! "I'm kind of warm now," I said but realised he was lying on the outer side of the bunk and I was against the wall. "Let me out!" I said pushing against his chest, not realising how much I wanted to touch it!

"Tell me first," he said playfully, a heart-melting half crooked smile appearing on his face. I sighed. I was going to tell him that holding me hear against my own will was almost as pathetic as what James was doing to me right now, but I knew it would hurt him to be compared to such a creature, and I was starting not to mind it too much...

"Umm Bella?" he mumbled. "Yes, I am going to tell you, hold your horses..." I began but he cut me off, "No Bella, I mean, are you enjoying your hands on my chest?" I blushed and immediately removed my hands! I hadn't realised I didn't remove them, it had felt too good!

"Okay, where were we?" I said, wanting to get back to what ever subject besides that embarrassing notion. "What made you change you ways?" he asked me. I didn't really want to answer, but I knew I could trust him, right? "Well you may have heard that at the time I was going out with Jacob Black..." I said and Edward's expression stopped me. "What?" he asked his face turning back to normal after I paused. "Your face, you seemed, seemed angry when I mentioned Jacob," I said.

"Well, let's just say we aren't the best of buddies," he said, trying to look away from me. "Why? You knew him?" I asked, curious. "Knew him, heck, we were like enemies!" he said, his face screaming 'Isn't it obvious?' I frowned and then asked "Why?"

"Let's just say his father owns a very large insurance company, and so does mine..." Edward said in an angry tone. "I see," I said. "Yes, as you can imagine, it wasn't friendly competition," he explained. His expression seemed different, as if he was thinking or remembering some thing, but than he snapped out of it and said, "But back to you, don't try and get out of this. Why made you rethink things?" he asked.

"I got pregnant, and had a miscarriage due to all the drugs," I spoke softly, tears silently flowing down my cheeks. "And Jacob..." he started. "…Was the dad," I said finishing his sentence. He nodded and held me while I cried.

"I'm sorry," he said.

*********************************************************************

The next morning things went fairly the same, the soggy bread arrived, and then the black overalls, then I got a brief chat with my dad, and then ended up back in the cell with a very silent Edward. Usually there would be some conversation, but now there was none.

"What's wrong?" I asked, not bearing the awkwardness any longer. "Nothing" he said scratching at the wall with the handle of the plastic cup which he had broken off. "Nothing? Then why aren't you talking?" I asked him, watching him carve away. "Nothing to say," he said, still scratching at the wall.

"Something's bothering you," I stated, noticing he was carving his name into the wall. "Yes, something is bothering me, but I don't want to talk about it," he said, still carving away. "You made me talk last night," I pointed out. He sighed, yes I had won!

"Not that it is any of my business, but, were you and Jacob, umm," Edward stumbled for the right word.

"Engaged?" I asked him and he nodded. "Yes, we were," I said, feeling one hundred emotions flow through me. "Well, are you married now?" Edward asked. I could feel how uncomfortable he was. "No," I said, looking at my left index finger. "He left me after the miscarriage. He only preposed in the first place because of the baby," I explained, a lump rising in my throat.

"Bella," Edward said turning from his carving and facing me. "No, please don't judge him off that, he was a great guy. I wouldn't exactly want to marry a drug addict unless there was a good reason," I said, feeing the tears well up in my eyes. No, I wouldn't cry over Jacob, I had cried too many nights over him before.

"Has he seen you lately?" Edward asked me. "He comes to visit every so often, but we aren't together or any thing. I don't think he ever forgave me for losing his child," I said, choking on the last word. I will not cry, I will not cry. "Well, if I was Jacob and I saw you now, I would have a ring on your finger in a second if you were willing to take me back," he said and the tears started. Damn Edward!

"Thanks," I whispered through my tears. "And to think I've only known you for a couple of days," he said.

Yes, to think I had only known him for a couple of days...

**Well, wasn't much of a cliff-hanger this time... **

**And I'm sorry to say, but I seriously have no idea where to go with this story, I mean when I get a sudden hit of inspiration ill write a chapter, but so far, no inspiration... none.. zilch...zero.**

**So, any suggestions... At all? Feel free to review and... Suggest suggestions.**

**LOL.. **

**ALSO MY BETA IS NO HELP **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer wrote Twilight, trust me if I did, Edward would currently be tutoring me for Biology *dreamy stares***

**Thanks to every one who had reviewed, put me on their story alert of favourites list, I was so close to discontinuing this story due to writers block and motivation to write another story, but here it is, chapter five!**

**THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE WHO SUGGESTED IDEAS! YOU SAVED THIS STORY!**

**Also sorry this one took a while to get up!**

BPOV

Under where Edward had carved his name, we decided to scratch the amount of days we had been in here. It was five when we started tallying it. The small scratches now reached a total of seventeen. Seventeen days in a cell with no sunlight, soggy bread and Edward.

I waited in my overalls on the bottom bunk for Edward to arrive. Gosh, I hadn't shaved in weeks and my legs were starting to get a hippy look to them. I made sure next time I went out I would ask them for at least some standard hygiene products. Where was Edward? He was taking longer than usual.

Over two weeks stuck with some one almost 24/7, you started to get to know them pretty well. To pass the time we would talk about our pasts, our dreams for the future and just other random topics. Talking always passed the time, it made us forget our hunger or the cold or the whole situation really. It was as if all that existed was just me and Edward, and I didn't mind that at all.

"Overalls," a man called from outside the door. Edward still wasn't back. I shoved my overalls through the slit at the bottom of the door and went to lie down. I was going to go to the top bunk, but fell on the bottom instead. The mattress smelled like Edward. Oh my gosh I was being pathetic! He would probably be back soon, right?

That night Edward didn't come. He didn't come the night after or the night after that. The days seemed to drag on forever with no one to talk to. I immediately jumped to conclusions. We had never talked about his ransom, was his the same as mine? Until his father guessed the right amount of money? What if his father guessed right? Then what happened? Had he been moved to another cell? If so why?

I suddenly felt like the biggest idiot that I had been taking Edward's company for granted. What I would give now to hear that sweet, velvety voice or touch that gorgeous bronze hair or stare into those captivating green eyes...

But I defiantly was not falling for him! We had reassured each other a lot that we were just friends and nothing more. Every time we lied on the same bunk together to keep warm was defiantly for survival purposes only, and each time we would talk about our past girlfriends or boyfriends, we always reassured ourselves that we would never be like that.

Then how come now I was feeling some thing more for him. I realised that I didn't just want Edward to be my friend; I wanted him to be mine. All the things we said we would never be, I now wanted, and it took me for him to leave before I even noticed.

*********************************************************************

The next day I decided to ask for some hygiene products. "Um, Victoria?" I asked as she escorted me back to my cell. "Don't call me by my name," she hissed at me. "Um okay, well then I just wanted to know if it was possible to get some, um, hygiene products, just the necessities..." I rambled on.

"Look, you are even lucky I am saying this, but it's better to stay as unattractive as possible," Victoria whispered. "Why?" I asked her. "Let's just say if you start to smell good again, James will use you to his benefit," Victoria whispered again, looking around to see if any one had heard.

"Well thanks," I said as she shoved me into my cell. I was going to ask about Edward but I thought that was pushing my luck until she brought it up for me. "Where is your cell mate?" she asked looking around the room. "He hasn't been here for four days now," I said feeling tears well up in my eyes.

"Why haven't you notified us?" Victoria snapped before entering the room to poke around. "Well, I thought maybe he had you know, got released and you guys got the money," I said the first tears rolling out. "As if we would actually let you go..." she murmured under her breathe. "What?" I asked in disbelief.

"You didn't hear anything from me," she said her heading moving to one side, gesturing at the gun. "Not a word," I said sobbing. "Now to find that other rich bastard," she said slamming the door on me. I slid down the wall until I hit the floor.

So Edward had escaped then, and had left me here. Why should he take me? I was so clumsy I probably would have got us caught in the first five seconds. Maybe he went to get help, he was going to save me, but I highly doubted that.

And now Victoria was telling me I would never be released even if they got the money. The police would sort this out, right? I mean, some of the best would be working on this, especially because it was my dad and I was his little girl...

But I knew there was still that chance I wouldn't make it out, and then what?

I didn't even want to think down that path, it was too horrible to even consider. I would be alright. I had learnt how to survive on my own recently, and I was going to put what I knew into practice. Yes, I would survive...

But some thing bigger was on my mind. If I did come out alive, would Edward be in the picture? I knew I was crazy, I was falling, no sorry I was completely head over heels for a guy who probably didn't even care about me half as much as I did about him!

I splashed my face with some cool water and lied down to sleep. I was restless. I couldn't get him out of my mind! Why was he doing this to be! Okay, now I was officially crazy, blaming a guy for keeping me up who isn't even in the room or building, at least I thought.

But I was proven wrong when a minute later I heard footsteps coming down the hallway and the cell door was thrown open. A guard, who I didn't recognise, dressed all in black threw a beaten man into the cell.

There he lay unconscious on the floor, badly bruised with a cut on his head. I kneeled over his body to stroke that perfect bronze hair back out of his face. "Can you hear me?" I asked, tears falling from my cheeks. No response.

"Edward..."

**OHMYHOLYMOTHERGOOSE.**

**OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG! Why was he beaten up?**

***gasps* what a cliff-hanger man... **

**Yes, my writers block is cured and I now know exactly where this story is going! **

**Also, please review and tell me if you want some EPOV!**

**xoxox**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer is the Story Magician that Specially "Made up" the Super Muscular hot edward! NOT ME!! **

**Okay, Edward has just been thrown back in the cell in a very bad condition! **

***GASP!**

BPOV

I dabbed his brow with the removable padding from my bra. The cut was healing nicely now and some of the bruises were starting to fade, but he was starting to get a fever. He was still unconscious, lying on the mattress on the floor which I had removed from the bottom bunk when I found I couldn't lift him up.

To my relief the guards hadn't come to get me to talk to my dad. They still delivered food but they opened the door and gave it to me instead of sliding it through the flap. I guess they wanted to check on Edward. Two more scratches had been added to the wall since Edward arrived, but time didn't seem to matter.

I dragged the mattress off the top bunk so I could lie next to him comfortably, why hadn't we thought of this before? I spent most of my time taking care of him and just watching him lie there peacefully. Half of me was so sad to see him like that, but the other half of me was so happy that he was back, and I felt guilty every time a smile slowly spread across my face.

I don't know what to do when he wakes up. Would he want to see me? Would he try to escape again? What would the guards do to him? I had no clue what was to come, and that scared the hell out of me.

My mum once told me people fear the unknown. We don't particularly like the unexpected and for some reason most of us feel every thing needs to go to plan to be perfect. That's why things like the future and death scare us, because we don't know what is going to happen, and sitting and waiting is the worse thing to do to pass time. But it was the only thing I could do.

I heard footsteps and the door was pushed open. Victoria came in with a tray in her hands. "How's he doing?" she asked handing me the tray. "I think he's getting a fever," I told her eating my soggy piece of bread. "Here get him to take these," she said holding out two pills. I didn't know whether I could trust Victoria, but what other option did I have?

"Okay," I said taking them hesitantly. "It's okay, we need to keep our hostages alive," she reassured me as I slipped them into his mouth. "Oh, yes, of course" I said, as if encouraging myself and then poured them down with some water. "Call me if he wakes up," she said handing me a whistle before leaving the cell.

"Get better soon, my angel," I whispered stroking his hair like he used to stroke mine.

"Please..."

*********************************************************************

I had just woke up to find Edwards gorgeous green eyes staring right into mine. "Edward!" I gasped before hugging him then pulling away, blushing. "Good morning, I think," he said, that dazzling smile of his spreading across his face.

He sat up and put his hand to his head, his face scrunched up as if he was in pain. "Are you okay?" I said, putting my hand to his forehead. "Just a migraine," he said massaging his forehead with those beautiful, strong hands of his...

It was now or never. I had to blow the whistle and call Victoria, but who knew where she would take him, I couldn't rely on the fact that he might stay in the cell with me. "Edward, I have been thinking while you were gone, and I don't know how much longer we will be together..." I said but was interrupted by the sound of heavy footsteps. "Pretend to be unconscious!" said frantically pushing him down to the mattress. He closed his eyes and played along immediately.

The door swung open and Victoria entered. "Still in a coma?" she said poking him with her gun. I thought he would crack, but he didn't. "He's just unconscious, but the fevers going down," I said trying to get him to stay. I ate the soggy bread while Victoria stared at him some more. Oh my gosh, she knows! That's it, we're both dead!

"Okay, well since we haven't got room in the sick bay right now, I will have to leave him here," she said, but more to herself then to me. "Remember, the whistle," she said before leaving the cell. A sigh of relief managed to escape from my mouth as Edward opened one eye.

"Yes, their gone," I said helping him sit up. "The whistle?" he asked. "Well, that's actually what I wanted to talk to you about before," I said, looking down at my nervously fidgeting fingers. "Yes, you mentioned some thing about us not being together..." he began but I interrupted him by quickly adding, "Maybe." He smiled again; this guy just knew how to melt my heart!

"Yes, see, when you wake up, well when you did, I was supposed to blow this whistle or something so Victoria would come and take you to sick bay, and I don't know what would happen to us, I mean you after that and then..." he stopped me by putting his finger to my lips. "Well then it seems we don't have much time," he said seductively.

His lips came crushing down on mine. The way his lips moved with mine was beyond any thing I had ever felt before. Soon enough I was lying down on the mattress and his tongue trailed down my collar bone, his hands sliding around my bare back, giving me goose bumps. I had never wanted any one as much as I wanted Edward now! The physical longing I felt for him was so strong, but I knew I couldn't do this, not yet.

"Edward," I moaned as he unclasped my bra. He seemed to take it as a signal to continue instead of stop, but I took his hands in mine and finally got the message. His expression was puzzled. "Edward, trust me, I really want to do this..." I started but was cut off, "Well let's," he said kissing me again, but I pulled away, reluctantly.

"Why not Bella?" he asked sitting up now. I sat up too so our faces were just inches away. "I don't want you to be just another one night stand. I don't want you to be just another guy; I want you to be _the_ guy. It doesn't mean I'm thinking about marriage or any thing right now, like maybe in the future, but that's not what I mean," I rambled on looking for the right words.

"What I am trying to say is, good relationships take time, and I don't just want a fling with you," I breathed out. My hands were sweaty, I was nervous to hear his answer. What if all he wanted was a fling?

"I'm sorry," he said before getting up and walking over to the sink. "So, you don't want this?" I said, holding back tears. "Bella, I feel so stupid trying to rush into things. Your right, but what if the only time we have together is now?" he said stroking my hair back.

"It won't be, promise me you will find me after this is all finished," I pleaded with him. "I promise," he said grabbing some thing from the mattress. "But right now I have to keep you safe," he said.

And with that he blew the whistle...

**NEXT CHAP WILL BE EPOV!**

**Omg, he blew the whistle... EDWARD! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**LOL**

**Well... How was it? Good? Bad? Ugly?**

**HAHAAH**

**Review and tell me ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Here's a riddle so you can guess who the true author of this story is:**

**I wrote a certain series**

**It starts with T**

**And whilst doing so **

**I fell in love with a character**

**Whose name starts with E**

**I am probably a billionaire right now**

**I am an American by nationality**

**So if you see the initials S.M**

**You'll know that's me!**

**WHO AM I?**

**IN THIS CHAPTER YOU WILL FIND OUT WHAT EDWARD WAS DOING FOR THE FOUR DAYS HE WAS GONE! YES, EPOV!**

EPOV

Bella's face was torn. As soon as I blew the whistle her whole face just seemed to drop. The guards immediately came rushing through the door and grabbed my arms. It seemed as if they purposely tightened their grip around the bruises, sending pain shooting everywhere. "Edward," Bella cried and they dragged me out the door.

"I love you," she mouthed and then I dropped my head to the ground. I couldn't look at her any more. This poor girl had just poured out her heart to me and now I was breaking it. They blindfolded me although I tried to tell them it wasn't necessary. I knew my way around fairly well by now.

After a short walk I was thrown down into a chair and then had my hands tied behind it. How my arms ached! The blindfold was ripped from my eyes, the material moving so fast making my scab on my brow burn. My immediate reaction was to put my hand up to my head, but I couldn't so the pain continued.

"Nice to have you back, Edward," said the now familiar voice of James. I wouldn't reply to him, it would give him way too much satisfaction. "Cat got your tongue? I just need a few itsy bitsy answers from you," he said leaning over his desk. I can't believe people like him got a desk with their name on it.

"Well, if you don't want to talk, I'll start. Your little stunt to escape obviously didn't work. Finding you in the laundry cart! That was appalling!" James spat on me. I couldn't wipe it off and he watched with satisfaction as the saliva slid down my face. "One of the guards must have helped you; other wise how could you have stayed undercover as an overall distributor for four days? And how could you have known that the overalls are brought outside the building once a week?" James questioned me now pacing the room. I kept my mouth closed.

"Oh please, don't play mute with us, we'll simply hurt you," he said, a smirk appearing on his face. I had never hated some one so much in my life. "Victoria, the bucket?" he said and before I knew it my feet were in a bucket of water. "Are you going to electrocute me?" I asked in disbelief.

"I must say wonderful timing to get your voice back. So who helped you?" James asked now sitting on the front of his desk. "Laurent," I said, feeling as if I betrayed him. "Fetch Laurent," James said to one of the guards. A few moments later a very scared Laurent was pulled into the room.

"Laurent, let me guess why you did it, for money perhaps?" James asked as Laurent was tied into a chair, shaking uncontrollably. "I don't know what you're talking about," he said in a Jamaican accent. "Oh please, spare me of this, how much did he offer you?" James asked coming face to face with Laurent. "I don't know what you're..." Laurent started before he started screaming.

A bucket had been placed as his feet as well and he was now ceasing in his chair as the electricity buzzed through him. His skin in some spots turned a black as if he had been covered in soot and his hair stood up. It was a horrifying sight and I immediately felt a little better about dobbing him in, knowing I saved myself from that, which made me feel like a monster.

"Now are you willing to tell me how much?" James asked him as Laurent was still recovering from the shock. "A million for him and another two million if I went back for the girl," he said, struggling to get his breathe back. "The girl?" James asked.

My heart missed a beat. If he hurt Bella in anyway I could not live with myself. Laurent didn't speak. "Back to my dear Edward, who is this girl you speak of?" he asked me. "There was no girl, he lies," I said feeling a lump rise in my throat. "Oh really, so you wouldn't mind if we killed him for lying?" James asked.

That conniving, blackmailing bastard! I looked at Laurent and then dropped my head. For Bella I kept on repeating over and over in my mind. "I don't mind," I whispered and with that the wretched screaming started.

I could feel the heat coming from where Laurent was sitting, and I had my head turned as far away from him as I could, but it still wasn't enough. A tear managed to roll down my face. I was a monster. I had sentenced a man to death, no matter how evil he was, he still died because of me.

Soon the screaming stopped and I knew Laurent was dead. "Well, let's wrap this up, I want to get out of here before the body starts to stink," James said am I threw him a disgusting look, still trying to keep Laurent's corpse out of my gaze. "So, since you like distributing the overalls so much, I think we should put you to work, we need some one to replace Laurent," James said and I heard a few of the guards murmur in agreement.

"Very well then, it is done," James said and exited the room. I was untied from the chair and was dragged out after him. "James, I think we should take him to sick bay," I heard a women - who I found out was named Victoria - whisper to James. "If we must, but then put him with the other overall distributors once his feeling better," James added the last part sarcastically before moving a different direction from Victoria and me.

Victoria and the other guards took me to the sick bay. They didn't bother blindfolding me this time to my relief. They then stood outside the door left me in the room with a frail old lady. "How's your head?" she asked putting her wrinkly palm to my head. "I think I just need to lie down," I said when she removed her hand. "Okay deary, get some rest, I'll be back in a few hours to check up on you," she said, smiling sweetly then leaving. She was the last person I expected to see in such a place.

But maybe I could use her for information...

********************************************************************

I was woken up later that day by the old woman. "Here, take these tablets then go with the guards outside. They will lead you to the overall distribution office where you and five others will receive a cart. Distribute the overalls around your sector," she said smiling sweetly.

I took the tablets then looked around the room. I needed a way to talk to Bella, just to let her know I was still here keeping my half of the promise. As the old lady exited the room I looked around frantically for some way to communicate with her. In the far corner on the bench next to the sink was a tray with some paper in it. I quickly went through the draws and got a pen.

I wrote to her, filling the whole front side of the paper. The guards soon called me and I followed the guard to the overall distribution centre, which was just a plain concrete room with some cupboards and cart in it. "No funny tricks," one of the guards said to me as he gave me a cart. "Use the map to your advantage," he said before opening the door for me to wheel the cart out.

I looked at the map. Yes! I had taken Laurent's old spot which meant I delivered overalls to Bella's cell! I had now found a way to talk to her again!

Whether it would be successful or not, I would soon find out...

**OOH, SO WILL HE DELIVER THE LETTER TO BELLA, OR WILL SOMETHING GET IN THE WAY?**

**And, I'm sorry for any Laurent lovers out there, apologies for killing him.**

**What'd you think? Review =)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: CONGRATULATIONS TO **_**LOVEtwilight110**_**, WHO GUESSED THE ANSWER TO THE RIDDLE LAST CHAPTER, STEPHANIE MEYER!! WOOHOO! YOUR PRIZE IS, UM, UM, YOUR NAME IN THIS DISCLAIMATION? Stephanie Meyer would have a better prize, hence why she owns twilight, not me.**

**Okay, last chapter we got EPOV, now back to Bella's, I just find it easier to write from a girls POV! But don't worry; I will mix it up for you guys!**

BPOV:

My mind was still racing about that kiss. I hadn't slept since he left, I didn't want too nor did I feel the need to. His face would appear in my mind, and I would be occupied for hours just thinking about him, lingering on all the details of that kiss, every conversation we had ever shared. Yes, I was being pathetic, but I didn't mind, it felt too good.

Every so often I found my mind drifting back to life at home and work wondering what _they'll_ be doing while I'm being held hostage. Would Alice feel guilty? I really didn't want her to and what about my dad? I had seen him often enough but he wasn't allowed to actually have a conversation with me.

Just as I was thinking about my dad I heard a velvety scream "Overalls!" I immediately ran to the door, pushed the overalls aside and knelt down so I could see through the slit. The mans feet stopped for a brief moment, but then continue walking. Maybe I was imagining things, why would Edward be doing overall duty or whatever they called it?

I put my overalls on quickly as the guards opened the door. They blindfolded me. It looked as if I was going to talk to my dad again. As I was walking I felt something slightly scratching against the inside of my leg. I tried to ignore it at first, but it was starting to really annoy me like a tag on the back of a t-shirt.

I was shoved into my seat and the blindfold was removed, showing my dad. I didn't cry anymore, I was too used to this by now, which made me wonder whether I was losing all my feelings. But then Edward's face would pop back into my head, and I would know that I still felt for _him._

My dad made his guess while I scratched against my leg. Instead of feeling my skin against the material, I felt some thing rectangular that made a crumpling sound. I turned to see if any one in the room had heard, but all eyes were on my dad. What the hell was that thing?

All of a sudden I felt an urge rush over me to know what the strange object was. I walked quickly back to my cell, the guards finding it hard to keep up. As soon as they closed the cell door I ripped off my overalls and sure enough a piece of folded paper dropped out.

I quickly picked up the piece of paper and unfolded it, revealing a note in some very gorgeous handwriting:

**Okay, I am not sure if you can see the different font on fanfic, but it's pretty similar to the one they use as Edward's handwriting in the actual book!**

Dear Bella,

I write this to you from the sick bay in this building. I'm in a hurry, as I have to get ready for overall distribution duty. I will try to explain in the little time I have.

Those days I was away, I did try to escape, and they caught me trying to sneak out of a laundry cart filled with overalls which get washed outside the building. Please know I didn't try to escape without you, I bribed a worker to help you after I was out of there. Bella, it seems we won't be escaping too soon, but don't worry, they don't know much about how involved you are with me, so you are safe for now.

Yes, I did try and get you to escape with me; I had had feelings for not just yesterday, but the past twenty days. Trust me when I tell you I love you, which is crazy considering the time I have known you and the amount of information I know about you, but now I can't get that kiss out of my head.

The sick bay assistant is a frail old woman with a big mouth, I daresay, so I do think she will be a great source of information. Also please don't fret about my fever, it has come down a lot and the cut on my head is nearly completely healed.

Since I tried to escape in a laundry cart, they decided to make me an overall distribution person or something with a similar title. I will no longer be staying in a cell with you, but I have found a way to write to you. As long as we don't get caught, we can continue like this forever… knock on wood.

Right now these notes are all I have to offer, but remember I haven't and will not stop thinking about you for a second. I have a feeling even if James gets his money that we will not be released, so I think the only way is to plot an escape. I will write to you more about this, but we need to start writing in some sort of code in case we get caught. We need casual words to replace escape and other important information.

Bella, have you found the pen yet? It is also hidden in the uniform. Please write back to me. I have feelings for you that I have never felt before, it is scares me to death. Just remember, I won't be leaving this "institution" as they call it without you. Please also write any thing you think will be useful to our escape.

If the letters stop coming...and we have an escape plan forming, please escape for yourself.

With love,

Edward

Tears welled up in my eyes. He did care, and he had always cared. I grabbed the pen which had also dropped out on the floor and started scribbling like crazy. "Overalls," I heard his voice call. Jeez, I was going to need more time to read his letters then write a decent one back. I added that to the bottom of my letter and then sent it off with the overalls.

********************************************************************

EPOV

The letter from Bella was a little shorter than I had hoped, but it got the message across clearly:

**Again in what I assume Bella's handwriting is, and I don't think you can see the font again on fanfic**

Edward,

I love you too! Don't ever forget it. You are right, we are never going to be let out of here, and we have to escape. Let's make the word kisses stand for escape; I can throw that in there a lot.

Love Bella

P.S Give me more time to write next time! If you don't get a note back from me straight away, you know why!

Kisses. That was perfect. She was perfect in every way, I was so thankful I got stuck in this place; otherwise I would have never met her. I finished collecting the overalls from my allocated sector and headed back to the overall distribution room where Victoria was waiting for me.

"Go to the sick bay to take your tablets, then I will escort you to your new room," she said before leaving. I walked round the corner to the sick bay and sure enough the frail old lady was there. Information time!

"Are those the tablets?" I asked pointing to two round pills on the bench. "Yes, go right ahead," she said smiling. "So the map they gave us, it didn't come with a legend, and I can't understand a few things," I said in my most alluring voice. "Let me have a look, maybe I can help," she said. Yes, she bought it!

"Well, those rectangular things, not coloured in are windows, coloured in are doors. And those x's are where the guards stand," she said, babbling freely with out a care. After she had finished telling me every thing about the map, I thanked her and then asked her to point out where my new room was.

"Right down the hall to the right," she smiled as I swallowed the tablets and exited the door. Down the hallway to the right. Sure enough, the guards were standing at the x's on the map and the cell door was a coloured in rectangle. Victoria was at the door and opened it for me. "Have fun," she said smirking, and before I could figure out why I set my eyes on the possibly hugest man alive.

"Hello," he said...

**Well well well, Edward you better wish that hugest man alive is actually a big giant cuddly teddy bear. Kisses.**

**So, what you think? Kisses, Edward and Bella are separated, kisses, NO! kisses.**

**Lol, well review and tell me what you thought. Kisses.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer wrote twilight, blah blah blah, you get the drift, BACK TO THE STORY!**

EPOV:

"HEY!" the giant standing in front of me said putting out his hand to shake, well at least I thought. For all I know he could be some professional wrestler that was about to flip me onto the ground. I reluctantly put my hand out and he shook my arm so hard I thought it might fall off.

"Names Emmett," he said as I walked in to inspect the cell. "Look, our new roommate is here," he said shaking another man lying on one of the bunks awake. "What?" the man side sitting up. The first thing I noticed was the scars that covered most of his face. Great, not only had I been thrown in a room a guy with absolutely massive muscles, but also with a man who looked like he had been attacked my an angry mob and lived to tell the tale.

"This is Jasper," Emmett said as Jasper got up to shake my hand. "Pleasure," he murmured before lying back down again. "And your name is?" Emmett asked as I was staring blankly at the bunks. "Oh, sorry, Edward," I said smiling. Emmett smiled back, flashing some magnificent white teeth; this man was an animal!

"Well, I am sort of tired, so I should be going to sleep…" I started but what cut off. "Damn, they sent me another Jasper, like no offence Jasper, but you're always sleeping or thinking or… what do you do?" Emmett said turning to look at Jasper. "Hey, we arm wrestle sometimes," Jasper said defending himself. "And I always win," Emmett said a grin spreading across his face.

"I wonder how Edward would do against you," Jasper said. I gulped. He wanted me to arm wrestle _that _guy, I didn't have a chance! His arm was twice the size of mine! "Okay, you're on!" Emmett said lying down on his stomach, one hand supporting his weight, the other elbow bent in position, as there were no tables.

I got down on the floor and took his hand in mine. "On three, one, two, three," he said before the force of his whole arm came down onto mine. He was even stronger then he looked. I managed to hold him off for about a minute before him slammed my wrist into the ground.

"Wow, you lasted a little longer then Jasper did his first time! Best out of three," he said as excited as a ten year old on Christmas morning. "Okay," I agreed.

************************************************************************

Emmett and Jasper turned out to be some of the best guys I had ever met. Emmett was always being immature, but he wasn't stupid. He always kept us laughing with his attempts to think up games to keep us entertained. The latest one was one of the most creative yet.

"I'm bored," Emmett said lying on his top bunk, banging his hand against the roof. "Please stop that, it is as annoying as hell," Jasper said in frustration. "Sorry," Emmett said sarcastically stopping his fidgeting. Before I knew what he was doing, the mattress from the top bunk was down on the floor.

I rolled on my bottom bunk so I was facing him. He lied on his back and propped the mattress on top of him. "Get on," he said, is hand pointing to the mattress. Outside of this building I would have never done something so foolish in my whole life, but boredom drove you crazy.

I got on top of Emmett while he explained the rules of his latest game. "Okay, the aim is to stay on top. When Jasper counts to sixty…" Jasper cut him off, "Me?" he asked. Emmett nodded and continued. "When Jasper finishes counting to sixty, we stop and whoever is on top wins," Emmett explained.

"Okay, ready, set, Jasper get ready to count, go!" Emmett said and we started thrashing each other against the floor. It was one of the most completely idiotic things I had done in a while, but it felt too good. After the sixty seconds I was of course pinned underneath Emmett's huge mass. "Yay, I win!" Emmett said helping me up.

"Jasper, you're up," he said a childish smirk on his face, rubbing his hands together. I just rolled my eyes and got ready to count to sixty…

BPOV

Edward sent me letters every second day with out fail. A plan was beginning to be devised, with lots of information thanks to the old lady, who Edward had found out name was Marie, the same as my middle name.

He wrote to me telling me of the friendship he had struck up with his new cell mates, Emmett and Jasper. Through what he wrote, Emmett seemed to be the class clown type, so I was sure Edward was being kept entertained and after Edward got to trust them, he let them in on our plan to escape, and it turned out Jasper had a lot to contribute, being a former lieutenant in the army.

I had gotten another cell mate since then as well. I was reading over the latest letter Edward had sent me when I heard footsteps coming down the hallway. I quickly shoved the letter under the mattress of the bottom bunk and pretend to be lying down, casually dosing.

To my surprise, a guard didn't walk in, a beautiful blonde, almost supermodel material woman who was crying in her underwear. I walked over to her and realised who she was. Rosalie Hale, daughter of the owner of the magnificent Hale hotel chain. So she had been kidnapped and put up for hostage as well.

Scared of me, she backed up until she was against the wall. "Please don't hurt me," she said squinting, crying even more. "No, I won't hurt you. I got kidnapped as well," I said and with one look at me she was crying in my arms. "They raped me," she sobbed as I ran my fingers along her back, trying to comfort her as my mother use to comfort me when I was little.

"Me too," I said finding a tear on my cheek.

**YAY! THE WHOLE GANG IS BACK!**

**SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS A LITTLE SHORT; I WANTED TO UPDATE IT ASAP!!!**

**AND FOR ALL OF YOU WHO GUESSED EMMETT WAS COMING, EMMETT HAS ARRIVED AS YOU CAN SEE! I HOPE HE LIVED UP TO YOUR EXPECTATIONS!**

**So, press that little button down there and tell me what you thought, yes that green box write there! Go ahead…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: ****Stephenie Meyer**** (née Morgan, born December 24, 1973) is the American author of the bestselling young adult **_**Twilight**_** series, which revolves around the relationship between mortal Bella Swan and vampire Edward Cullen. The **_**Twilight**_** books have sold over 40 million copies worldwide, with translations into 37 different languages around the globe. A film adaptation of **_**Twilight**_** was released domestically on November 21, 2008. Meyer is also the author of the adult science-fiction novel, **_**The Host**_**.**

**(TAKEN DIRECTLY FROM .org/wiki/Stephenie_Meyer) YES, SHE GETS A PAGE ON WIKIPEDIA, I DON'T! WAAAAAAAA!**

**OKAY I HAVE LIKE OVER 50 REVIEWS, WHICH IS AMAZING, THANK YOU SO MUCH! HERE IS CHAPTER TEN; YES WE HAVE REACHED DOUBLE DIGITS! **

**OH AND BECAUSE MOST OF YOU ASKED WHERE ALICE**** WAS, SHE WILL BE MAKING A STAR APPEARANCE THIS CHAPTER!**

BPOV

I couldn't have asked for a worst bunkmate, well yes James is the worse, but I didn't even want to think about that, and as far as roomies went, Rosalie was defiantly not a pleasure to have around. Unlike Edward, who seemed to be having a ball in his new cell, although he always added he would rather be with me, Rosalie was like a non venomous spider; not dangerous but not desired to be around.

For the first few days I pitied her. She was going through the exact same thing I went through when I first got here, being forced to see your parents and not being able to speak to them, dealing with being raped and the cells and also the new diet, but she didn't seem to mind that.

"I usually drink a lot of water anyway, and you can have the bread, I don't eat foods high in fiber," she said while I was pulling down the mattress for her, as she had informed me she much liked the mattress on the floor better then on the bunks that squeaked and kept her awake. Oh yer, she was a pampered princess.

The sympathy was about to stop though as when I walked back in form having another meeting with my dad, Rosalie was balling her eyes out on the mattresses. "What happened?" I said rushing over to comfort her. "The last of my nails broke, I haven't brushed my hair since I got here, I need to shave and my breathe stinks!" she sobbed as I brought her over to the sink to wash her face.

"AND NOW YOU ARE WASHING OFF THE LAST OF MY MAKE-UP!" she squealed before crying into the mattress. "Rosalie," I said a hint of aggravation in my voice. "What?" she snapped wiping the tears away. "You don't want to shave if you don't want to be raped again, besides, you're beautiful with out all of that," I said smiling.

"Are you lesbian? Because I totally like accept that, but I'm not into girls," she said, trying to be polite but to me it just came across plain rude! I was about to tell her off but decided things could be worse so I splashed my face with some water and said "No, I'm straight," before going to the wall to scratch another day in. Almost three weeks.

"Bella," Rosalie said and I turned to look at her. "Yes?" I asked, wondering why I was wanted. "Well, these mattresses are just so hard and with out my goose feathered pillow I have got this massive kink in my neck and to top it off a headache from all that bacteria infested tap water. Can you give me a massage?" she asked, a puppy face on.

"Do I look like some one in the mood to give some one a massage?" I said scratching harder. She was pushing my buttons! "Well, you used to work didn't you?" she said. That was it, she had hit the last of my nerves. I turned and gave her the dirtiest look I could summon up.

"Just because I chose to work doesn't mean I am in any way below you," I threatened her. "Uh, sorry Miss I-am-a-not-below-other-people-worker," she said running her fingers through her hair, trying to remove the knots. I could hit her, but I restrained myself.

"Let's get a few things straight, you know, just some girl to girl stuff," I said sitting down next to her. "What kind of girl to girl stuff?" she asked. Blonde. "Well, it's just that I don't know how you treat others out there, but in here every one is equal, and I expect for you to respect my personal space and needs," I said and finally some thing in that one cell brain of hers clicked.

"Your saying I don't get privileges?" she asked, about to cry again. "Yes," I whispered although I felt like shouting it at her. Then the tears came. "I want my daddy," she cried like a little girl. "Don't worry, it's going to be okay," I said rubbing her back again.

************************************************************************

It was time to go back to my dad again. I quickly went looking for the note in the overalls but found two dropped out. One for Bella and one for, Rosalie? At first I thought that was it, my initial thoughts about Edward were right, once he was finished with one girl he would move onto another, and Rosalie was drop dead gorgeous, and even that was a major understatement.

Feeling the disappointment run through me, I looked more closely at Rosalie's letter, not reading a single word, but noticed the handwriting was very different, messier like mine instead of Edward's neat cursive. I quickly glanced to the bottom of the page, feeling guilty for looking at who had sent it, and it was signed Emmett.

Emmett was Edward's cell mate, right? What did he want with Rosalie? Just as I was about to tell Rosalie, I heard the guards coming and slid the two notes under the mattress. "Ready?" I asked Rosalie. She nodded, and I could see the tears she was holding back; she still couldn't get used to this.

The guards stormed in and grabbed our arms. Rosalie let a few tears escape and but tried her best to fight against them. "Don't be too harsh on her," one guard said, was I hearing right? "I can comfort you," he added stroking her chin. "No," she cried as he pressed his lips to hers, it was a disgusting sight. "Maybe if we cleaned her up…" one guard started but stopped as Victoria approached them.

"As I said, you are not allowed to talk to the captives. Take them to the appropriate room and return to the headquarters immediately," she said in a demanding voice before storming off past us. I had never been happier to see Victoria in my life, but I could tell she didn't agree with some of the activities the guards took interest in.

As I entered the room, the webcam was set us as usual. We took the usual wait while James went around to the other rooms before mine. I started wondering how many heiresses and stars were in this building, and according to Edward and my calculations we guessed easily around seventy-five.

Soon enough James walked in and pressed the video call button. My dad appeared on the screen as expected but this time there was a familiar figure in the background. "How much?" James asked looking bored. My dad opened his mouth as if about to answer, but was interrupted by some high pitched screaming.

"Hey you! Let Bella go! What the hell has she done to deserve this? I can't believe you would stoop so low to ransoming heiresses, what are you trying to prove…" Alice was screaming in the camera before a security guard pulled her out of the way. "YOU SAID NO POLICE!" James screamed as a gun was pointed to my neck.

"You can't be trusted," James said to my dad. "From now on these meeting will be in person, any funny tricks and Bella here dies," James said smiling. "Okay, just put the gun down," my dad said, his face drained of colour. "I might have to put the fees up. Ten grand a day to keep Bella here alive," James said smirking

"Deal," my dad said a little too quick. "Good, since you were so cooperative with that offer, then you wont mind doubling it?" James asked. "Yes I will mind," my dad answered his tone furious. "Uh ah ahhh," James said shaking his head, "Never try to negotiate with a man with a gun held at your daughter's neck." He was such a creep!

"Twenty grand was it?" my dad asked, defeated. "Yes," James said smiling. "I'M SORRY BELLA!" Alice screamed before James shut the window. "I like your friend, feisty! If only she had a rich daddy," he said turning to me. I just shuddered as he walked out of the room.

Alice, why did she always seem to do the wrong thing at the wrong time?

**Alice! What did you get yourself into!!**

**Well, no one knows, only I do. *queue evil music. Muahahah!**

**Sorry I turned Rosalie into a bitch in this story. It just fitted so well. **

**AND NO OFFENSE TO BLONDES! AGAIN, JUST FOR THIS STORY!**

**So review and tell me what you thought!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer made up Twilight! She is the genius who introduced Forks to the rest of the world, and now it is becoming a hot tourist spot as we are all flying there to find our vampire!**

**CHAPTER ELEVEN! SORRY IT TOOK A LITTLE LONGER THAN USUAL TO GET UP! HERE WE GO!**

EPOV

A solid plan was forming. We had decided to sneak out by stealing some guard uniforms. With some help form Marie, we had found the room where the uniforms were kept. At first we thought it was a trap, Marie was being a little too helpful, but Jasper assured me it was the guard room as he did overall distribution in that area. Also we didn't tell Marie when we were going to escape, so there was obviously no trap.

We had debated over and over whether to steal the uniforms the day of the escape or before hand. Bored, Emmett was looking for some entertainment; he brought up the subject again. "So, have we decided when we are going to steal, what's the code word you and Bella use? The flowers?" Emmett asked.

Jasper immediately sat up from his lying down position as we were all on the mattress covered floor. "I still think that day," he said and I felt my face push itself into a frustrated frown. "No, we need to do it beforehand," I argued. "But if we do it before hand the guards could tell some uniforms are missing, plus where can we hide them? Under the mattresses?" Jasper asked.

"We could hide them with the overalls, in the overall distribution room, plus we need time to make sure we know how to put them on properly, we need time to prepare," I argued. "And what about if they notice some are missing?" Jasper asked again. Emmett was clearly enjoying himself, throwing his glance from Jasper to me then back to Jasper again, like he was watching a tennis match.

I fell silent. We couldn't steal them on the night, could we? What about the girls, they were the real reason I didn't want to steal them last minute, Jasper and Emmett had already decided that if something went wrong we would have to leave the girls and go back for them when we can be of assistance.

If we were to steal them on that day, and couldn't for some reason give them to the girls, we would have to escape with out them, but if we did it before hand we had time to give it to them safely. "I feel kinda weird saying this, but I think Jasper is right," Emmett said as my jaw dropped.

"Don't worry about the girls, I know that's your main concern, mine too, I guess now that I have Rosalie…" Emmett was cut of by Jasper, "You haven't even met the girl and you're in love with her? I am sorry but you two guys, I think the walls might be made out of mercury, but you are in a cell and all you can think about are those girls!" Jasper hit the wall hard with his fist, letting out his anger.

"Just because you don't have one," Emmett murmured under his breath. That was it, Jasper was a ticking time bomb and Emmett had just wound him down to zero. Before I could jump in between them, Jasper was on top of Emmett and they were rolling around the mattresses, throwing punches at each other when they got the chance.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT? YOU BIG IDIOT!" Jasper screamed as they hit a wall. "GET OFF ME!" Emmett roared, throwing Jasper off him using all his strength. I quickly placed myself in front of Emmett so Jasper couldn't jump on him again. "STOP!" I screamed so they both paused.

"Please, we don't need this on top of everything," I pleaded with them. This was why I didn't bring up the girls too much. Jasper just looked at me then went to lie down on his mattress facing the wall probably feeling embarrassed by his outburst. Emmett just shrugged and put a smirk on his face but after a dirty look from me he wiped it off.

I felt like a mother trying to discipline two three year olds, well that was Emmett and Jasper for you.

************************************************************************

BPOV

It was the time of day again when Edward came around to distribute the overalls. Not only did a letter for me arrive, but also another for Rosalie. Apparently Emmett and Rosalie were head over heels for each other, and they haven't even met yet. "It's just like internet dating, except letters are way more romantic," Rosalie explained when I asked her how it was possible to love someone you never met.

We quickly slipped the letters under the mattresses and got ready for the guards to come in. They didn't come, except two walkie talkies were slipped through the flap. Written on some masking tape attached to the back, one had Rosalie on it, the other had Bella. Below our names it had a channel to set the walkie talkie to.

I quickly set the channel, and then helped Rosalie with hers. A voice came out of Rosalie's first, as in alphabetical order Hale came before Swan. "Rosalie, its James, as you can see we have heightened our security," James said, pride in his voice. "The police were starting to get leads and I.P addresses with the computers, so we have gone to walkie talkies," he explained.

Rosalie went to wipe her eyes, and noticed there were no tears. "I am not crying," she exclaimed then hugged me. I hugged her back. "Rosalie, are you there?" James asked and Rosalie quickly talked, holding down the button. "Yes, I am here," she said, excited to not be showing any signs of weakness.

"Mr. Hale, are you there?" James asked. Rosalie wasn't familiar with these devices, and I told her anyone on the same radio channel could hear and participate in the conversation, a bit different to a cell phone. "Yes, let's get down to business, how much do I owe you per day now?" Mr. Hale spoke.

"As you might have guessed, we have raised the price, $50 000 a day," James said. Even for some one as rich as Rosalie that would still make a dent. "Okay, I am getting the cash now, and do I get my guess?" Mr. Hale asked. "Yes, if you please," James said. "2.5 billion dollars," Mr. Hale breathed out. "I can do better," James said.

"Dad?" Rosalie asked. "Where are you honey?" Mr. Hale asked. "That will be enough," A guard said walking in through our cell door, removing Rosalie's walkie talkie. Rosalie started crying now and I left her to it.

I was expecting James to contact me and go through the whole routine, except over the walkie talkie. Walkie talkies were harder to trace then computers, but that much harder? I flicked through the channels briefly before it was my turn. On channel five a voice could be heard. "We have a location," a man's voice said.

"Closing in on the target," another man said. "IT'S A TRAP! RETREAT! RETREAT!" another man screamed over and then the first man talked again. "Officer Mike?" he asked. No response. "Get the team, we're going in," the first man ordered. "We have another person on this line," a woman said. Shit! I quickly switched channels.

"Bella, so nice of you to join us! Mr. Swan…" James started, but I wasn't concentrating. I think these people had outsmarted the police, and that was the worse case scenario I could think of.

**Can u imagine Mike as a police officer?**

… **Don't worry, I can't either.**

**Wait doesn't he end up as one in Breaking Dawn?**

**Still scary…**

**What'd you think guys? Love it? Hate it?**

**I'm sorry this chapter doesn't have much in it, it's just a filler.**

**It was a little boring, but necessary!**

**Review and guess what's going to happen next!**


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: STEPHANIE MEYER WROTE TWILIGHT AND THEREFORE SHE WOULDN'T MAKE THE MISTAKE I MADE SAYING MIKE NEWTON IS A COP IN BREAKING DAWN! HE IS NOT, MY APOLOGIES IN THE LAST AUTHORS NOTE, I GOT MIXED UP WITH A FANFIC STORY **

**:S**

**Anyways, I think this story will beat Edward Affairs with reviews if people continue reviewing the way they are going, you're all so fantabulous!**

**Okay, chapter twelve, ENJOY!**

BPOV

Our escape plan changed dramatically after the walkie talkies were introduced. Being able to get the same frequency as the police meant we could communicate with them, but using walkie talkies meant they didn't have to distribute overalls anymore. "We still distribute walkie talkies," Edward had written on a small note attached to the walkie talkies, but it was loads more visible which put Edward in danger if he passed a guard.

The letters started to shorten, as the smaller they were, the easier they were to hide. Edward hardly talked about any thing romantic; he just focused on the plan. If the letters weren't essential to our escape, I was sure he wouldn't even bother writing them, but I always shoved that thought to the back of my mind.

The walkie talkies arrived right on time with a small note attached to them.

_Talk to the police today, you know what to say. We're counting on you Bella._

_Love Edward._

I adjusted channels to channel five, no voices. I flicked through all the channels again until I heard them this time on channel 16. "We have the I.P address from an old computer, they seem to be somewhere in the State of Washington, as we suspected. You're current location?" a man's voice asked. "Port Angele's, no sign of anything suspicious," a woman answered. I quickly butted in. "HELLO? HELLO? S.O.S I AM BEING HELD HOSTAGE! HELP!" I screamed then let go of the button.

I gripped onto the walkie talkie staring at it waiting for a response. Instead of hearing anything from my walkie talkie I heard James' voice through Rosalie's. Shit. We were going to have to be careful to make sure James didn't hear me in the background. From using the walkie talkie we noticed if you shouted you could be heard clearer, which told us we must be a fair distance away.

"We've heard you loud and clear. Who is this? Over," the man's voice said. Just as I was about to reply Rosalie went to talk. I shoved the walkie talkie under a mattress incase any one decided to speak. No one did luckily, and as soon as I heard James voice I spoke again. "I AM ISABELLA SWAN, I HAVE BEEN KIDNAPPED!" I screamed, then gestured Rosalie to talk again.

"We got a hold of one," I heard a man say. "Do you know your location?" he asked. Again James was speaking. "NO, PLEASE HELP; YOU HAVE TO GET US OUT OF HERE!" I yelled again. "Calm down, how are you communicating with us?" the woman asked. "THROUGH A WALKIE TALKIE!" I screamed.

"Can we trace the line?" the woman asked, obviously pointing the question to the man. "I think we might, hold on, just stay on this channel," the man said. "I CAN'T! I HAVE TO SWITCH SOON," I screamed but no one answered. Rosalie had finished with James which told me I probably had about ten minutes.

Rosalie and I huddled around the walkie talkie, waiting for any sort of noise. "Maybe if I change mine to that channel it will work better," Rosalie suggested. "I'm not sure how they do it, but try it anyway," I told her. Rosalie fiddled with the controls, trying to get on channel 16.

Once she finally got there, we waited. It seemed as if we were waiting for an eternity, but after getting no response, I knew I had to turn the channel or James would find out. "Don't worry, mine is on channel five," Rosalie said as I turned to channel six. There was silence.

All that came after that was more silence. James was taking way to long, what had happened? All of a sudden on Rosalie's walkie talkie a voice came through. "We think we have a location, we're calling in a S.W.A.T team as we speak, you should be out of there in no time," the man spoke. "Thank you," I said and turned to my walkie talkie, where James' voice had appeared.

"I'm here," I said.

Now that the cops were close, it was time to escape…

************************************************************************

EPOV

My plan to steal the guard's uniforms earlier was put into play. Jasper would grab them when he was distributing the walkie talkies, and would pass them on to me. When I went back to the girls cell, if there was a note saying kisses, it meant we would escape tonight, and I would slip the uniforms under there door.

As I nervously made my way to their cell, hiding the guard uniforms quite obviously among the walkie talkies already collected. Sure enough when I called out a note came under the flap. I picked it up.

_Kisses._

That word scared the hell out of me, but I knew it was now or never. This meant the cops had a location, and we didn't want to risk being killed whilst the cops raided the building. Instead of them finding us, we were going to find them first. We all agreed that this would be the safest option.

I slid the uniforms under the door. The uniforms weren't much, just the overalls as well as a balaclava and some lace up boots. The overall's were black instead of navy blue though, a subtle difference but enough to give us away, so we went ahead to steal the real thing.

I collected the rest of the walkie talkies, dropped them off and headed back to the cell. As a guard let me in both the guys stood up. "No uniforms, yes its tonight!" Emmett said literally jumping off the mattress to dance around the cell like a five year old on a sugar high.

"Now, some one punch me and give me a black eye," I said, closing my eyes, getting ready for impact. "Isn't there an easier way to get into sick bay to steal the keys?" Jasper asked. "NO WAY!" Emmett screamed out. "No way as in a black eye is the only way?" Jasper turned to ask Emmett. I was confused by his outburst as well.

"No way as in I can do a little trick I use to use in high school when I wanted to get out of class!" Emmett ran around in excitement. Jasper put his arm out to trip him, but Emmett jumped over it, but then fell where the mattress ended and the floor began. "So what's the trick?" I chuckled still laughing at the sight of Emmett's mass tumbling to the ground.

"Do you still have that sharpened piece of plastic that you scratch the wall with?" Emmett asked. "Yes, sure," I said pulling it from under the mattress and handing it to him. "Sit next to me," he instructed and I did. Soon his massive hand was holding my chin.

Tilting my head upwards, he got the piece of plastic and put it towards my nose. I put my hand to stop him. "What are you doing?" I asked, Emmett's face in a giant grin. "Giving you a nose bleed," he said. "You can't give people a nose bleed," Jasper said and Emmett just laughed.

"I am not going to make his nose bleed as such, I am just going to make a small cut inside his nostril, deep enough so it bleeds to look like a proper nose bleed," Emmett explained as if it was obvious. "I'd love to see this," Jasper said sarcastically. I reluctantly held my head back and Emmett began cutting.

It took a bit of scraping due to having a sharp plastic point as it only weapon, but eventually we got a steady flow of blood. "NURSE!" Jasper screamed, kneeled down so his mouth was at the slit at the bottom of the door. "NURSE," he yelled out again and sure enough a guard opened the door.

"His nose is bleeding," Emmett said as I walked up to the guard, head tilted ever so slightly back. The guard just grunted and escorted me to the sick bay. I sat on the bed and soon enough Marie came in. "Edward," she said as the guard closed the door. "What seems the be the problem?" she asked.

"Small nose bleed, nothing major, I just need some tissues," I said, smiling. She blushed, reminding me of Bella, as she turned around to get a tissue. There they were, the keys were nestled safely in her back pocket. I leaned forward, but she turned around. I pretended to scratch my ankle and she just smiled.

"Looks like it's only a small one," she said wiping away the blood. She was a nurse, I was sure she would see through our phony attempt to make a nose bleed. If she did, she just played along.

"So you are the Edward Cullen?" she asked, turning to get a Band-Aid. Swipe, got them! I had the keys in my hand. I immediately put them up the sleeve of my overalls, yes distributers got to wear them all the time. "Yes, that's me. What's your last name?" I asked her.

"Oh, deary that's not important," she said applying the bandage to my nose. "Okay, Mr. Cullen, let's get you back to your cell," she said calmly. When we opened the door the guard was gone. "Unusual, don't worry, I have keys I'll walk you back," she said smiling.

SHIT! I HAD STOLEN HER KEYS! I decided to drop behind her to try and drop them back in her pocket, but then realised I couldn't, that would ruin our escape! Maybe she would think she misplaced them. As we approached the door I became very nervous. Marie reached for her back pocket, and her expression showed she was surprised not to feel anything.

"Strange, I swear my keys were here a minute ago," she said and then turned to me. "Do you have them?" she asked. How could I lie to her? I didn't know what to say. I felt my palms get sweaty and the butterflies in my stomach increase.

"Don't worry, keep them, just open the door so you can let yourself in," she winked at me and started to walk away. "Wait, how did you know?" I asked her. "Oh, I know every thing that goes on in this place! And let me answer your question before. My last name is Swan, I am Marie Swan," she said.

SWAN! THAT WAS BELLA'S LAST NAME! "Your Bella's grandmother?" I asked in disbelief. "Yes, but she thinks I died long ago," she said, her face grave. For the first time I saw how old Marie really was. I went to ask more questions but she cut me off.

"No more talking, I believe you have to help my grandchild escape. Carry on, and tell her I love her," Marie said a tear rolling down her cheek. I wanted to comfort her but knew I couldn't, she was right, I had some saving to do.

I turned the key and entered the room to find Jasper and Emmett already dressed. "You got the keys!" Emmett said jumping on me, giving me a giant hug. I held up the keys and dangled them in the air. "Boy's, it's time to escape," Emmett said rubbing his hands together.

Just at that moment alarms sounded. "WE'VE BEEN DISCOVERED. MOVE BUILDINGS IMMEDIATELY!" a voice boomed through the whole building.

Looks like our plan was already not going too smoothly…

**NO WAY! Nowaynowaynowaynoway!**

**She's Bella's grandmother. No way.**

**They're moving buildings. No way.**

**Edward Cullen**** was nervous. **_**No way.**_

**You're in luck guys! My chapters aren't usually this long. No way!**

**Review and tell me what you**_** thought**_**!**

**ADDED BY MY LAZY BETA: Some of you got a little confused last chapter, so I thought I would add this to help you. Walkie talkies are usually set to frequencies so you can reach the other person on the same frequency, when Bella set the frequency on a different one she reached the police. Just incase some people didn't know! And im sorry for my suck-ish description. Couldn't be bothered going on Wikipedia :P**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer is the awesome American who wrote twilight, and I celebrated Australia day yesterday so I am clearly not her (WHY! *Cries*)**

**So we just had a bunch of NO WAYS! Now for chapter 13, but will they be unlucky like this number?**

BPOV

Sirens sounded through the whole building. Rosalie and I were dressed in the guard uniforms, and were finishing lacing up the boots when the commotion started. "What are we going to do?" Rosalie asked panicked. "We have to go outside, if the guards pass to free us and see us in these uniforms…" I started but was reluctant to finish the sentence.

"Let's just hope the guys get here first," Rosalie said holding my hand. Waiting was the worst past time as far as I was concerned. We would flinch every time we thought we heard a guard outside, but would release a breath when we discovered it was a false alarm.

Soon enough the door knob started to turn. Rosalie and I both locked our eyes on the hand, waiting to see if it was a guard or the guys. My hands got really sweaty in Rosalie's and I suddenly felt a wave of nausea come over me due to my anxiety. The door opened, and there standing in the hallway was…

EPOV

I quickly shoved the guard uniform on while Jasper and Emmett ran to the girl's cell. Frustrated I tied the last of the laces and ran towards the west wing. We had to beat the guards to Bella, or who knew the consequences. As I was about to run around the corner to the hallway where there cell was, I was pulled back furiously by Emmett, who had his finger to his lips.

"The guards beat us," Emmett said. My whole world came crushing down, what did this mean now? Jasper had his head round the corner, watching the girls in the guard uniforms. "Can you hear what they are saying?" I asked Jasper. He nodded.

"From what I can hear it seems like the girls are saying that they opened the door to get the captives and the captives locked them in then escaped," Jasper explained. "Smart," Emmett said and I nodded in agreement. "Quick thinking," I said.

"Okay, the guard is going and the girls are following," Jasper said. They couldn't go with the guard! Before Jasper or Emmet could stop me I went into the hallway and thankfully the shorter of the girls, which I could tell was Bella turned around. I put my finger to my lips and gestured them to turn and follow me.

The guard was walking without a clue as Bella and Rosalie quietly crept towards me before we dashed around the corner. We stopped to catch our breath. Bella was back. I could finally look into those gorgeous brown eyes again. I hugged her tight and she whispered in my ear "I missed you." "I missed you too," I said pulling away; we were still in grave danger.

Emmett and Rosalie, meeting for the first time shared an awkward hug before Jasper coughed, ending the moment. "What now?" he asked. "We have to find an exit," I said, holding up the map. "Marie explained the white rectangles were doors," I said looking at Bella, tossing up whether to tell her who Marie was, but decided now wasn't the right time.

"Marie is the sick bay lady, right?" Rosalie asked. "Yes, now on this map I can see there is a door on the east side that leads to no room, so it must go outside," I explained. "Let's try there then, but we have to be quick, this place is crawling with guards," Emmett said, holding Rosalie's hand.

We ran through the corridors, Jasper always one step ahead, checking the coast was clear. A few times we bumped into some guards, but we just nodded our heads and kept walking. It was always tense when this happened, but Bella would tighten her grip on my hand, reassuring me every thing would be okay.

We walked past the sick bay and I felt a sense of regret fall over me. "One sec," I said opening the door to the sick bay. "What are you doing?" Jasper hissed. I forgot I hadn't told them about Marie being Bella's grandma. Sure enough Marie wasn't in the room. Disappointed, I closed the door and said "Don't worry."

Jasper quickly turned to continue. Bella's eyes stared at me, as if to question my actions, but we had more important things to worry about. Soon enough we reached the door. We had no idea what was on the other side, there was no exit sign and no number on the door like the other rooms. "It's locked," Jasper said turning to me.

I pulled out the keys; there were about twenty on the circle key chain. Damn, this could take a while. "Okay, well don't just stand there, time isn't on our side," Emmett said referring to the sirens still going off. "At least we know the police are close," Bella said, "We should have stolen a walkie talkie," Jasper said. He was right but it was too late for that idea now.

I tried the first key, no luck. The second and third key were the same, also the fourth and fifth as well. At the rate we were going I was sure the twentieth key would be the right one. Just at that moment a guard was coming with, Marie? Had she given us away? I thought we could trust her, I was obviously wrong.

"What seems to be the problem?" Emmett said as the guard stopped. "Nothing, I was just going to help Marie here get some supplies from the sick bay but now I think something is up," the guard said looking at me with the keys. "We're just trying to get out of the building, you know to move," Emmett said.

I felt like telling Emmett to shut up but I knew that would do no good. "Well I am sure everything here is alright, let's hurry along now, we need to get those supplies," Marie said trying to keep walking. "No so fast," the guard said holding her back. "Why aren't you using the north exit like every one else?" the guard asked.

"I think I can take him," I heard Emmett whisper to Jasper. Oh my gosh, he wouldn't was all I could think. But before any one could answer the guard, Emmett's massive arm swung through the air and collided with the guard's nose. Soon the guard was on the floor, knocked out cold.

"The lady staring at me, she looks so familiar," Bella whispered to me. Marie didn't even care about the guard on the floor; she only had eyes for Bella. "Bella," she said and I could tell Bella was surprised. "Who are you?" Bella asked Marie. "I'm Marie, Marie Swan," Marie answered.

Something in Bella's mind clicked, and soon the two were in a tight embrace.

**Oh my gosh.**

***tear. They finally met!**

**Poor poor guard... hmm, oh well.**

**Tell me what you thought and press that button down there to review =)**

**Thanks guys!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: IMAGINE HOW MANY AWARDS STEPHANIE MEYERS GETS! I have none, because I am not the brilliant person who thought up twilight!**

**YOU'RE SO GOOD TO ME, I DON'T DESERVE ALL YOUR REVIEWS, AND YOU'RE SO FANTASTIC!**

**Okay chapter 14!!!**

EPOV

Back to reality, we still needed to get out of the building. After watching Marie and Bella reunite, Jasper reminded me we still needed to get out of this place. I quickly fidgeted with the keys until I dropped them on the floor. "Shit," I said picking them back up.

"Do you remember where you were?" Jasper asked as I was trying to figure out my spot. "No, we have to start again," I said shoving a key in the door. Not the right one, dammit! Every one was on edge as I tried key after key. "Come on Edward," Bella said rubbing my shoulder.

And then one key turned…

JPOV (JAMES)

The police were on our case. They were starting to surround the building but luckily most of the captives were already in the vans being relocated. It turned out the walkie talkies got more reception then I hoped for in the concrete block. I had spent my life establishing the company, and I wasn't going to give up now.

Each of the captives continued walking through the north door, also the back door which didn't lead out to the street, but a series of underground tunnels that lead to the vans which were on an abandoned hiking track in the surrounding forest; yes Forks was the perfect place to establish my business and I was sad to leave it.

We had a back up plan though, another establishment in Alaska. Oh yes, my plans were sound proof. We would always change our forms of communication with our "clients" so every time the police got close, they would immediately fall off track again, until now.

"How could they have done it?" I asked Victoria as she was ticking off names as stars walked out the door into the tunnel. "They're cops, it's there job," she replied sounding bored. The last few people then walked through the doors. "Is that everyone?" I asked Victoria who had a frown on her face.

"No, we are missing three distributors, two captives, Marie and a guard," she said counting again. "Marie is the…?" I asked not used to names. "Sorry, the nurse," Victoria said. That couldn't be right, how could they have slipped through all the guards? And why was a guard missing?

"Victoria do a head count of the prisoners before they enter the vans. I want that roll double, not triple checked. No one escapes from this building, understand?" I yelled at her, her face turning pale. "Yes," she whispered shrugging it off. I loved her but we needed this, for each other, or imagine where we would be.

"Sorry babe," I said kissing her cheek, brushing her luscious red curls out of her face. "No, its okay baby, its business," she said smiling but I could tell it was forced. "I'm going to do a sweep of the building, ring me if anything happens," I said taking off down the hallway.

Now if I wanted to escape, where would I go?

BPOV

The key turned, the friggen key turned. OH MY GOSH THE KEY TURNED! One hand in Marie's and one hand on Edward's shoulder, there suddenly seemed like there was a light at the end of the tunnel.

Call me crazy but I was so thankful that I ended up in this place. Well truly when you stopped to think about it, I met the love of my life, Edward Cullen, who I would never have met before now and I also found my long lost grandmother who I thought died ten years ago. On top of all that, I made friends that would be there for a lifetime.

As the key turned, and the faces of all those that I loved, besides my dad and Alice, were right in front of me. Until this moment I had been a lonely overworked billionaire that the media found too boring to even put in the news, but now I was a new Bella; I hadn't felt more alive in years. I had a realization that this place wasn't such a hell hole after all.

"You ready?" Edward asked breaking the silence. We all nodded silently. We had no idea what would be through the door, we just knew it led to some where off the map. If there was one thing I knew that scared me, it was the unknown, and we were literally entering a door to it.

Edward pushed on the door softly, opening it ever so slightly. We all waited for the alarms, but besides the continual siren nothing happened. "I'll go first," Jasper said bravely taking the handle from Edward. "I've got this," Edward said taking it back. I felt like shouting out for Edward to come stand beside me and let Jasper go, not that I wanted to lose Jasper, just any one but Edward.

"Hurry up you guys, before the guard wakes up," Emmett said staring at the still unconscious guard. I pinched Edward's shoulder, and he turned and I got to see those green eyes that I had been dreaming about for the past weeks again. He slightly nodded at me; although I was sure no one else noticed it.

Jasper took the handle while Edward was distracted and pushed the door wide open…

And there was a room, with an exit sign on the far side. Emmett went to walk in but Jasper held him back. "It's a trap," Jasper said. I looked at the room through the door frame; it didn't seem to be a trap. "Maybe we should just head for the North exit," Rosalie said, her voice shaky.

"No, that's just handing ourselves over. Maybe if we put the guard in the room first and saw if anything happened," Jasper said. Jasper was a genius! Emmett hauled the guard up off the floor until he had him in a massive bear hug. He walked as close to the door as he could, with out entering, and threw the guard down on the floor.

We waited…

Nothing.

"I'll go next," Marie said from behind me. "What?" we all asked turning to face her. "Oh, what's an old goose like me got to lose?" she asked. "I'll go," Jasper said offering himself up again. "No, I'll go," Emmett argued. "No, I will go," Edward said and I cringed.

"Oh please, stop trying to look all brave, what have I got to lose?" Marie pointed out again. I admired my grandmother for her bravery, and all the boys looked dumbfounded by her comment. "Right this way," Jasper said taking her hand helping her walk towards the door.

"This is stupid," Edward said stopping him. "Marie, you have been of great help to us, but this is too much to ask," Edward said, almost pleading with her. "I know, I should go," Emmett started it up again. While the boys quarreled on about who would take the first step, we all failed to notice Marie walk into the room.

All of a sudden we heard the crashing of metal, and a bar came down slicing the guard lying in the entrance in half. Marie stood on the other side, nearly in the middle of the room. "Run," she screamed. The siren changed and the boys immediately responded.

It was all too much; I couldn't handle it, the dead man on the floor, Marie behind the bars. I burst out into tears and melted into a puddle on the ground. The last thing I remembered were Edward's arms on mine.

And his voice,

"Bella…"

**.Gosh**

**Right at this moment my Awesome Beta is screaming: WHY ARE YOU KILLING ME?!?!?! **

**Even writing the story my eyes were practically glued onto the screen,**

**Tell me what you guys thought, and review *big smile**


	15. Chapter 15

** MMRBAMJKEDHAEA**

**Disclaimer: YLOSTEPHANIEPIMR**

** BSCJEYSSHDAIPSTIO**

** EKBIEBOCAIRIHUIIC**

**TSLIRWKHIPIEHFIIK**

**Here is a finderword! IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO MAKE, LIKE TEN MINUTES! LOL! The disclaimer is hidden inside; do you know who it is?**

**Okay, I think we are reaching the final chaps, this story is a little short but I don't think it will make 20 chapters, I know its sad!**

**CHAPTER 15!!!**

EPOV

It was hard for me to have to restrain Bella, my hand over her mouth, carrying her while she furiously kicked against me. It was physically hard, but that didn't concern me. It was almost driving me to insanity to see her in so much pain. I still couldn't believe Marie's actions, but I knew we couldn't stand around and make them count for nothing.

Bella thrust her elbow into my stomach, sending a blow of pain to my ribs. I dropped her on the floor where she started screaming for Marie. Emmett quickly restrained her and Jasper ran to look if any guards had heard her. "All clear," he said wiping some sweat from his brow.

"She's strong for such a little person," Emmett said holding her down. It upset me then rather as an asset, she came across as a problem to us. "Emmett, knock her out," Jasper said looking at the ground. "WHAT!" I screamed a little too loud. Every one looked around to see if any one had heard, but we were safe again.

"Edward, I know it is hard, but it's the only option," Jasper murmured still not looking at me. "Wait, she is getting tired," Emmett said still holding Bella. "She'll tire out soon, don't worry I won't drop her again," I pleaded with Jasper. "Time isn't on our side, if you haven't noticed, and she is slowing us down, a lot. We need to get moving, so make a decision, NOW!" Jasper demand and I crouched down so I was eye to eye with Bella.

"Bella, listen to me," I said taking her hand. "We have to keep moving, other wise we will all be caught," I explained rubbing her hand, trying to stay calm. "But Marie," she cried, but the tears slowed. "All that she has done for us will be for nothing if we don't escape and get help to save her," I said. Still hyperventilating, she nodded her head.

"Do you still want me to carry you?" I asked relieved she was finally coming out of it. "No, we better run," she said as I helped her up off the floor. Jasper nodded and we all sprinted around the next corner.

There was only one major problem now, how do we get out of here?

JPOV

I raced through the corridors as soon as I heard the alarm change. Someone had found another exit, and had been so foolish as to fall into my trap, naive people. From the sound of the alarm, it seemed it got louder the further I went west, which meant they had tried to break out the west exit.

I ran at full speed towards the west exit door, the door that led out to the highway. I didn't want to have to build this door, knowing how close it was to civilization, even though the highway was deserted nowadays due to the new road that went through the surrounding mountains rather than around them.

"We need to look inconspicuous," Victoria said when we were building the company. "We're posing as a warehouse so we need a reception, all we need is a small desk just so they are fooled," Victoria explained to me. She was right, I knew it, but I installed a trap in the room so if they came in, they didn't get out without seeing me first.

Later the traps were installed before every exit, and I was happy to see now they came to my use.

As I rounded the corner the west exit I saw a pair of legs on the floor. I immediately put my hand to my nose at the smell of the blood that surrounded the decapitated corpse. As I came towards the bars, instead of seeing a group of captives and distributers as expected, I found only an old frail lady.

"It took you a while," she said standing from her sitting position in the middle of the room. I rubbed my eyes to check if I was awake.

What the…

BPOV

My heart was racing one hundred miles per hour. Sirens blared in my ears as we anxiously made our way to the east exit, which we decided was our only chance of escape. "It will just be another trap," Emmett observed as we ran across an intersection. "Yes but I think we can get around it," Jasper stated.

"You sure, you saw Marie, as soon as she entered the middle of the room the alarms sounded and the bars dropped," Edward pointed out and I nodded in agreement, curious to here Jasper's response. "Well how come it took her to get to the middle of the room before it went off?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, that's right, the guard didn't set it off when he half fell in," Emmett pointed out. "So what do you suggest, as long as we don't walk through the middle of the room we won't set off an alarm?" Edward said sarcastically. "Yes," Jasper answered his tone serious.

"It's a bit of a risk but," I added. I know we didn't have many options and everything was risky, but I wanted to get that out there before we did any thing stupid. "Let's just hope it's not invisible lasers," Emmett joked but every one took it seriously. "It's our only option, just think if we walk around the perimeter we could skip the sensor," Jasper explained.

This conversation happened while we were running through the various twists and turns of the building. Edward stopped suddenly as we went round a bend, the sudden movement sending Rosalie crashing to the floor. "Babe," Emmet gasped helping her up. "Ow, my head, I'm fine," she said and we all turned to stare at her. "What?" she asked a puzzled look on her face.

Okay, I had been the only one living with Rosalie the past few weeks, but every one knew she had a reputation as a drama queen, and it all came to us as I surprised that she fell over, bruising her arms probably, without one complaint. "Are you sure?" Emmett asked who probably knew her best next to me. "Yeah, I think I'm going to be okay," she said nodded.

Emmett gave her a sarcastic round of applause and we all joined in, but it was short lived as reality came back to us. "Why did you stop, are we here?" I asked Edward and he nodded in reply. "That door smack bam ahead of us," he said pointing to it. It looked just like the west exit, no door number or anything, just a plain door in the middle of nowhere.

"Okay, you have the keys right?" Jasper said turning to Edward. "Yes, here we go again," he said shoving the first key in the door. No luck, but that was expected. Luckily this time we didn't have to wait as long, as when we reached the fifth key the handle turned. "Hallelujah!" Emmett said getting down on his knees which got a few giggles out of Rosalie.

"Let's make a chain, I'll lead, Emmett can be the tail," Jasper said. Edward went to protest but another squeeze on the hand from me assured him to leave it. "We have to move quickly through the door, we don't want any one ending up like the guard at the east exit," Jasper said and I cringed at the memory.

"Now along the outside, and don't let go…"

**CLIFFY AGAIN! I know you wanna kill me but then who will finish writing the story? **

**MUAH AH AH AH AH! I am in the position of power here!**

**This chapter had like every one's point of view**

**Want to know what happens next? Hmm, well review quick, and I'll update really really soon to make up for how late I updated this one, I know I am sorry but school has started again : (**

**REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: STEPHANIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT, NOT ME!!! That's why she gets paid to write stories and I do it for fun! If only I got paid, lol!**

**I think we are reaching like the second last chapter, maybe third depends how wordy I get but still how depressing :( **

**Anyways, here it is, CHAP 16!!!**

BPOV

My hands were sweaty, one firmly in Edward's, who was in front of me, and one in Rosalie's who was behind me. Jasper nodded towards us and we nodded signaling we were ready to make our way through the doorway.

My heart accelerated, as I knew I was in the centre of the group so if any one was most likely to get injured by the bars, it was me. I squeezed Edward's hand and Jasper ran through the doorway disappearing to the right of the door. Edward quickly followed; pulling me through with such force I tripped and landed in his arms.

He smiled for a brief moment until we shuffled over to make room for Rosalie and Emmet. We had all made it through safely, thank God! We leaned up against the wall to the right of the doorway, panting with relief. I looked up at Edward who gave me a gentle kiss on my forehead.

Jasper was already inching his way slowly across the wall to the corner, turning Edward away from me. I found my lips had some how turned into a small pout, and felt guilty that I was thinking about Edward at the moment rather than our safety. I shook my head slightly then followed.

We turned the corner successfully and Jasper made his way to the midway line. "We don't know how far the sensor stretches, so there is a chance we could get locked in," Jasper said. "But I have the keys," Edward said taking them out, shaking them in the air in front of him.

"True, but do the bars go down on the door leading outside?" Jasper asked. "I don't remember, any of you notice anything?" Edward asked Rosalie, Emmet and I. "No," we all said in perfect unison. "Well get the keys anyway, they'll be our only hope if we do set off any alarms," Jasper said to Edward who held them up again.

"Okay, ready, set…" Jasper started then crossed the midway line. I closed my eyes, scared to know what happens next. The world seemed to stop and I could hear my own heart hammering against my chest. Every thing was silent.

For that one second there was hope...

…until I heard the change in the siren. Te bars slammed down, blocking where we entered and where we planned to exit. "Run!" Jasper said running towards our blocked exit.

What were we going to do now? We were trapped like a deer caught in a car's headlight and any chance of escape at the moment looked very slim. Jasper frustrated slammed against the bars, but they were solid and wouldn't budge. Even with the combined strength of Emmett, Jasper and Edward didn't even dent the bars.

"Gimme the keys," Jasper yelled at Edward. Edward gave him the keys then said "But we can't do any thing with them," but Jasper fiddled with them, sticking them into the lock which was still accessible through the bars. "If we get the exit open, we might be able to attract some one's attention," Jasper said trying another key.

Rosalie and I were holding each other close while the boys struggled to open the door. "What if some one comes?" Rosalie cried gesturing to the door we entered through. "Don't worry," I said holding her closer while she cried hysterically into my shoulder. I wouldn't let myself break down again, I couldn't.

A ray of light streamed through the dim room as the boys pushed open the door. Above the noise of the siren, we started screaming for help. Outside there was a road, but it looked deserted with no other buildings around, just forest.

"HELP!" we all continued screaming.

But it seemed help was out of reach.

JPOV

"Damn!" I screamed when the alarm changed, notifying me some one had tried to break out else where. I had just reached Victoria to tell her to open the west exit so I could get to Marie. After threatening Marie, hitting her, questioning her, I still got no information out of her.

"James, the police have nearly fully surrounded the building, leave them, we have to go now!" Victoria shouted through the walkie talkie. "No, no one escapes from my company Victoria," I told her and then threw the walkie talkie aside, not needing it any further.

"Marie, let me ask you one more time, were you with them?" I said walking up to her again. Silence. I put my hand up and struck my hand across her face. She fell to the floor, her face bloody. "I gave you a chance, but the sirens beat you," I said exiting the room and running full speed towards the east exit.

No one escapes…

***blinks… shit man, James is a cow. Let's all gather up random things and throw it out him! *throws a tomato**

**I know it's a little short but I updated really quick… I think. **

**REVIEW!!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: THIS IS SO SAD BECAUSE THIS IS THE LAST DISCLAIMATION FOR THIS STORY **

***cries**

**STEPHANIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT, I DON'T**

***cries some more**

**HERE IT IS!! THE FINAL CHAPTER!! THERE WILL BE NO SEQUEL!**

JPOV

I ran through the building frantically trying to make it to the east exit. Marie gave me no money, so I could leave her lying on the floor, but some of my main sources of income were about to escape and police surrounded the building. The odds were not on my side, but I would get them before the police did.

I ran past the last corner, out of breathe but determined to get my prize. The door was still barred and I had left my walkie talkie in the west exit room so I couldn't contact Victoria to open it. My office was close to the east exit so I decided to run there to open them.

I looked through the bars just to make sure they were in there then started to run but did a double take when I saw the room was empty, where the hell were they? I went right up to the bars this time so I could get a view to see if they were on the walls on my side where I couldn't see them.

I jumped back when a man in a blue uniform appeared in front of the bars holding a gun. "Freeze, we have you surrounded…"

EPOV

We screamed at the top of our lungs. We were obviously going to be trapped until a police guard found us, or someone like James did, who would find us first was the question though.

A police car sped pass us on the road before us. "We need to get there attention, that's the second car that's gone past," Emmett said banging against the strong bars that held us in confinement. "How many keys you got on there?" Emmett asked Jasper. "About twenty, why?" Jasper asked in return handing Emmett the keys.

"Well then I got twenty shots to hit a car before some one comes," Emmett said. It seemed hopeless, even with Emmett's strong arms he still wouldn't be able to throw a key fast enough to hit a car speeding down the road.

Sure enough three more police cars sped past, and the keys missed every one of them, attracting no attention to us what so ever. We needed a miracle.

And that's when we got one.

Another police car came by, but slowed down and stopped at the other side of the road. We screamed at the top of our lungs and sure enough they heard us. Out of the car they came, holding guns wearing bullet proof vests, we were saved!

I turned to Edward and kissed him tenderly on the lips, pouring out all my feelings of relief, love and realising that we can now have a future together, if that's still what he wanted.

But the way he kissed me back showed me he was thinking the same thing, and his hands wrapped around my waist, pulling me in closer to him. "You guys get a room," Emmett said before doing the exact same to Rosalie. I wanted to have some more time with Edward, but the police were already sawing through the bars while we celebrated.

"Just think Bella, we're free," Edward said to me, stroking my hair out of my face, his touch leaving a tingling sensation on my skin. "I love you," I said to him, leaning up to kiss him softly on the lips one more time. "I love you too!" Edward said and I felt my heart skip a beat and the funny feeling in my stomach increase by a hundred.

"So how did you find us?" Jasper asked the police as they stormed through the room, positioning themselves against the far wall. "Please step out quickly sir. We received a distress call from a walkie talkie, an old lady trapped in an exit around the west side of the building," a police officer replied taking my hand and helping me step through the doorway.

"Marie," I whispered to myself as I walked over to the police car. I turned and ran back to the policeman who was helping Rosalie out. "The lady, is she okay?" I asked the police man. "Please ma'am, you must get in the car and away from here," the police officer turning to another.

A wave of anxiety and fear washed over me as I thought of Marie. If she had contacted them with a walkie talkie, which means someone with a walkie talkie had been there…

Oh God, what if it was James? What if he did some thing to her? I knew we shouldn't have left her behind. Edward looked over to me from the car and went to walk over to me but a police officer stopped him to question him.

"Lady, the media will be here as soon as some one leaks our position, we need to move you now," the police officer said. At that moment another police woman walked over to him and said, "We have the lady out safely, she has some damage to the head and is being escorted to a hospital in Port Angeles as we speak to be further examined, we are doing a search of the building now," she spoke.

I sighed out of relief. Marie was going to be okay, although the talk of head injuries made me a bit edgy. Edward finally walked over to me and put his arm protectively around my waist, it seemed it belonged there and I liked it whenever he did it. "Let's go," he said and we walked over to the police car.

Jasper went with Emmett and Rosalie leaving me and Edward alone in the backseat while we waited for the officer to enter the car and drive us to, well I didn't exactly know where he was taking us.

"Bella, I've been thinking," Edward started, taking my hand in his, rubbing smooth circles on the back of it sending goosebumps up my arm. "Yes?" I asked him anticipating his answer. "Now that we're out of that terrible place, and we have our lives back…" he said getting nervous.

I rubbed his hand to comfort him; he was sooo cute when he got shy. "Well, did you want to move in with me? I know it's a bit fast but I feel like we can take this step, but only if you want to I would totally understand if you didn't want me anymore…" he blurted out and I pressed my lips to his, silencing him. At first he didn't kiss me back, shocked by my reaction, but then his lips started moving with mine.

We were interrupted with the police officer who got in the front seat. "Love birds," he said to himself shaking his head. I blushed furiously at the comment and when I looked at Edward I noticed he was blushing too. Still thinking about what Edward said in my head, I felt like squealing.

HE wanted me to move in with him. That obviously meant HE wanted to be my official boyfriend. "Edward, I love you, don't doubt that anything has changed for one second. I would love to move in with you!" I said nearly squealing as I kissed him.

"Okay, settle down you two, we're nearly there," the driver said. "Where are you taking us?" Edward asked taking the words right out of my mouth. "Fork Washington police station," he answered. So we had ended up in Washington, quite far from Phoenix.

As we pulled into the street there were crowds of paparazzi and people who seemed to be locals standing around trying to get a better look at the stars. I hadn't had this much attention for a while, ever since I changed my lifestyle, but I knew I wouldn't go back to being an overworked woman again, I had something to live for now, to come home to everyday…

We parked and security guards pushed the crowds of people aside so Edward and I could get out of the car. Holding Edward's hand I stepped out into the daylight that I hadn't seen for so long. Looking around it seemed like it was some time in the afternoon. Through the crowd I saw my dad.

He wasn't looking in my direction at first, he was standing with a security guard, talking to him, but then when the press started shouting for comments from me and Edward he saw me. "Dad," I cried and pulled Edward up to him. I let go of Edward's hand briefly to give him a hug.

"Bells," he said giving me a hug, a tear falling down his cheek. "I'm okay dad," I cried into his shoulder while he still held me tight.

"BELLA!" I high pitched pixie voice squealed through the crowd. A security guard stopped her but letting go from my dad I told him "It's okay, she's with me," I said and he let Alice through. "Oh my gosh Bella are you okay? Where is that punk that took you I am gonna go badass on him don't you worry," she said buzzing like some one who has just consumed twenty cups of coffee, but that was Alice for you.

"I'm fine," I said my hand finding its way to Edward's again. "OH MY GOSH IT'S THE EDWARD CULLEN!" Alice squealed as I brought him over to meet her. "Nice to meet you Alice," he said extending a hand out and Alice took it gratefully and shook it.

"Having a heiress as a friend is starting to pay off!" she joked and Edward chuckled, putting his hand around my waist, where it belonged.

"So are you guys an item?" Alice asked still bouncing around with excitement. "Yes, I guess you could say that," I said hearing the happiness in my voice. "Look, Emmet, Jasper and Rosalie are here," Edward said referring to a police car that pulled up.

"THE ROSALIE HALE! THE FRIGGEN BEST DRESSED ON THE RED CARPET THREE YEARS IN A ROW!!" Alice screamed as Rosalie made her way towards her dad. "Yer, we're pretty good friends now," I said as Edward greeted his parents.

"OH MY GOSH, BELLA GETTING STUCK IN THAT PLACE WAS THE BEST THING THAT COULD HAVE HAPPENED TO YOU! LOOK AT YOU, YOU'RE PRACTICALLY GLOWING!" Alice screamed as Edward returned to my side.

"I guess it was," I said as Edward kissed my cheek again. "Aww, you guys are soo cute!" Alice squealed as Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie walked up to us. "It feels so good to have fresh air," Emmett said breathing in making us all giggle. "Everyone, meet Alice, Alice, this is Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie," I said and Alice's face turned into a massive grin.

"Rosalie, I am a big fan of your fashion!" she said shaking her hand, then turning to Emmett to shake his hand. Then she turned to Jasper, and stopped. We all stared at them but they didn't seem to notice, they just had eyes for each other. "I'm Alice," Alice said almost robotically, putting her hand up for it to be shaken.

"Pleasure to meet you," Jasper said taking it in his and kissing it gently. "I see the start of a relationship!" Rosalie whispered into my ear and I knew she was right; I was sooo happy for them!

An ambulance pulled up and an old lady in a stretcher was placed into it. "DAD!" I yelled taking his hand, letting go of Edward's and racing through the crowd. "Go with her," I said pushing him up into the ambulance with Marie before he could argue. "Bella," he started but then looked down at Marie and paused.

"Mum?" he asked turning to face me. I nodded, a tear falling down my face. He took a seat next to her as they shut the doors. I felt Edward hand on my shoulder and turned to face him. "It's all going to be okay," I said still crying

For the first time in my life, I had a future to look forward to, great friends, or should I say great "couple" friends, a family and of course the most handsome boyfriend you can imagine, Edward Cullen. "They found James and they are chasing Victoria now, we're safe," Edward said hugging me closer.

"I love you," I murmured drawing circles on his back. "I love you too," I said kissing him lightly on the lips.

"So who's ready to move in…?"

**OKAY, IT OVER**

***CRIES**

**SHOUT OUTS! PLEASE TAKE THE TIME TO READ THESE BECAUSE I TOOK THE TIME TO WRITE THEM!**

**I HAVE SO MANY FANTABULOUS REVIEWERS! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU GUYS, YOU ARE WHAT KEPT ME WRITING.**

**OKAY, WHAT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR, TOP TEN REVIEWERS (in no particular order):**

**1. BITEMENOWAITRABIES – Thanks for reviewing every chapter**

**2. SMILY KYLIE – Thanks for all your positive feedback**

**3. IFURCUTESITBYME – Love your rambling!**

**4. JASPER-CULLEN-WHITELOCK-HALE – Your reviews were helpful and inspiring!**

**5. SWEETPINK625 – Thanks for putting up with my cliffys!!**

**6. .VAMPS – Thanks for all your comments and constant reviews!**

**7. AMWARO – Most writers would be annoyed with reviewers constantly saying update soon, but I love that you always did!**

**8. LOVETWILIGHT110 – Thanks, I love your rhetorical questions!**

**9. LUVNTWILIGHT– Thank you for constantly thank me for updating!**

**10. .EYES – Thanks my top British reviewer, lol!**

**I WANT TO WRITE ALL UR NAMES BUT WE WILL BE HERE FOREVER, I HAVE OVER 150 REVIEWS!! THANKS SOO MUCH!!**

**SHOUT OUT TO MY BETA! SHE IS SOOOO AWESOME, DID YOU FIND ANY MISTAKES? I DON'T THINK SO BECAUSE SHE EDITED IT!! SHE IS THE BEST, THE ONE AND ONLY:**

**.!!!!!!!!!!!! (Her: woo! Yeah! *cheers *claps *wolf whistles *howls * woot woots! *Irish jig dancing)**

**PLEASE GIVE HER A ROUND OF APPLAUSE!!!! LOVE U CUZ!! (Yes we are cousins lol)**

**OKAY, THANKS A LOT AGAIN, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!! ALSO LOOK OUT FOR MY OTHER STORIES:**

**EDWARD AFFAIRS – Which is already posted and complete**

**AND I AM STARTING A ****NEW STORY**** YET TO BE TITLED, ITS POST BREAKING DAWN STORY, THEY ARE ALL VAMPS, BELLA AND EDWARD MEET A VAMPIRE WHO CAN TIME TRAVEL, AND WHEN THEY GO BACK IN TIME AND EDWARD DECIDES TO CHANGE CERTAIN EVENTS, HOW WILL IT AFFECT THE FUTURE???**

**SOUND GOOD?**

**LEMME KNOW IF YOU WANT ME TO POST IT!**

**LOVE YOU ALL AND THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ANYONE WHO COULD BE BOTHERED READY THIS LONG AUTHORS NOTE!**

**The one and only,**

**~edwardsdreamgal~ (*wolf whistles *cheers…. Oh you get the point)**


End file.
